Promises Unbroken
by Riku Courtier
Summary: "Promise Me You'll Come Back! Promise Me!" I remember that day...He said he'd come back...But he never did... Mother 3 Fanfic Claus X OC 10/7/11 On slight Hiatus til further notice. We will update eventually. All will be explained next time we update.
1. Prologue

**RML: Hi Everyone! :D Welcome to my new fanfic! *Gets Shot* WHAT? What was that for?**

**Lil' Fayri Grrl(LFG): I think they want you to update often…**

**RML: Oh…Heheheh *rubs back of head sheepishly* Well, This time, They don't have to worry about it! :D And you know why? :D**

**LFG: Because you're going to UPDATE? *hits RML over head***

**RML: Ow! Well, yes that. But Also because I have YOU helping me! That and we're doing this together, as in trading off chapters and stuff. **

**LFG: Well yes *simper* I AM amazingness personified.**

**RML: ^^; Well…Ok. Ok, you guys are probably wondering WHY I'm doing an Earthbound fic, huh?**

**LFG: Yes I am.**

**RML: Well, TECHNICALLY, I'm doing a Mother 3 fic. And the reason for it is because I just recently finished watching an LP of it on youtube. Anyone heard of Chuggaconroy? **

**LFG: No. No I haven't. and I don't really CARE! Who chuggawhatsit is.**

**RML: Well, LFG, I was kinda directing that towards the people reading this, but ok. Anyway. It was his LP of Mother 3 that inspired the idea for this. **

**LFG: OOO-OOO OO-O *raises hand***

**RML: Yes, LFG? You know, we're not in school, you don't have to raise your hand.**

**LFG: I have my own OC in this story! Yay! She's awesome!**

**RML: Heheh. Yes, yes you do LFG. And I have one as well. But, You readers will have to wait til the official second chapter, which will actually be chapter 3 on the chapter list.**

**LFG: That's when you meet my OC! She's a-**

**RML: *clamps hand over LFG's mouth* Hehe. Let's try NOT to give anything away. Ok?**

**LFG: *still has hand over mouth* Mmmph-hmmph hmphh **_**mmph**_

**RML: What are you- ewwwwww! You licked my hand! *scrubs hand on LFG's shirt***

**LFG: *looking smug* I **_**tried**_** to tell you.**

**RML: *still has a grossed out look on face* Ok, well. Let's just end the A/N**

**LFG: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**RML: Promise not to lick my hand again?**

**LFG: Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. *crosses fingers behind back***

**RML: Then Ok. You may do the disclaimer. **

**LFG: Yay! Ok. Here goes. We don't own Mother 3. Because if we did, crazy fangirl over there would never have let Claus die. **

**RML: I'm Not Crazy…No Wait…I Am…Never Mind. XD Well, Enjoy the prologue guys! And Expect more to follow! :D**

**LFG: Starto!**

* * *

Prologue

Tessie's POV

She arrived rather unexpectedly.

I was cleaning the inn when I heard crying. The wailing of a baby. Which was strange because as far as I knew we had no customers with children.

I went upstairs to the rooms and the crying was coming from behind one of the doors. Three rooms down on the left to be precise. I've never forgotten that. It's funny how we remember the small things, isn't it?

The door was slightly ajar, and through the crack I could see the white cotton curtains blowing in the breeze from the open window. I poked my head through and glanced around. Resting on the bed was a bundle wrapped in rough cloth. I padded up to it and looked.

What I saw was so strange and unfamiliar, that I didn't know quite what to think. The child was a girl and about a year old. She had even features that were pleasing to the eye. But her skin! It was the same shade of hot chocolate that we served at the inn. Her hair was a blue that seemed nearly black. Her eyes were a disturbing yet somehow calming soft red. Everything about her was…foreign.

The child continued to wail. Her cry was so forlorn that I felt my heart go out to her. So I picked her up and softly rocked her, cooing. The cries slowly subsided and her eyes fluttered open. In that moment, I saw too many worlds of hurt for someone so young.

In that moment, I fell in love.

* * *

A few days later I was in the kitchen making stew. The girl was lying on a blanket in front of the fire. I had to keep a close eye on her because she was prone to wandering off. Every few minutes she would try to toddle away and I had to leave whatever I was doing to go chase after her.

I was trying to convince her to let go of the large carving knife she had picked up when Hinawa and her boys walked in.

"Ooo-ooo!" Claus ooo-oooed as he ran up to me. "Ders a baybee!"

I finally managed to snatch the knife away from her and straightened up. "Yes, Claus," I smiled at the two and a half year old. " This is a baby."

"How'd joo get it?"

"I found her."

Claus nodded sagely. "Dee 'tork weft it, huh?"

"Well," I laughed. "I guess you could say that."

"I heard you had taken in a child. Is this her?"

I smiled at Hinawa. "Yes."

"With this new charge I suspect the last few days here have been hectic," Hinawa said.

"Ohhhhhh…"

She threw back her head and laughed, "Now you know how I feel!"

"Yes. I have a newfound respect for you, Hinawa" I chuckled.

Lucas crept out from behind his mothers skirts and stared up at me with big blue eyes. "Waff's er name?"

"She doesn't have one yet."

"But evee baybee need a name."

You're right-"

Our conversation was cut off by the sound of giggling and all three of us turned to see what it was coming from.

Claus had managed to corner the little girl and was poking her leg with a look of great concentration on his face. Every time his finger touched her she would gurgle with laughter. After a few more seconds of this, Claus turned around with a big grin on his face. "Can wee keep er?" he shouted.

"Claus, we can't-" Hinawa started to say.

"Pwetty pwease? Wiff suger own tops!"

I knelt down to Claus's level and placed my hand on his shoulder, "But I want to keep her. I love her."

Claus shuffled his feet, "Ohhh, tay."

"Inari!"

I squinted at Claus, "What did you say?"

"Din't fay nuffin'."

"Inari!" the girl shouted. "Inari!"

And so she was named.

* * *

Over the years Inari grew older. She was a slender girl and a little short for her age, but she was only 7. Her skin became darker from working out in the sun, something she did often. Her hair grew to shoulder length and got a little bit lighter. She was strong for a girl and wasn't afraid.

But the thing I think that scared the towns folk the most were her eyes. They remained a soft red…most of the time. They changed shades. When she was happy they were soft and bright, but when she was sad or frightened the turned a light shade of pink. They were scariest when she was mad, though. They deepened to a dark red that mirrored blood. Thankfully, she didn't get mad easily.

The towns folk had a hard time accepting her at first, but after a while she won them over with her happy attitude. Only a few were unable to overlook her strange complexion.

One day I sent Inari out to the store to buy some things that I needed. She tripped out of the house carrying a wicker basket.

"Be back before sunset!" I shouted after her.

"Alright, Tessie!"

Only she wasn't. Sunset came and went but Inari didn't. I started to worry. Where could she be? It didn't take that long to get a few fish and some fabric. She _should _be back by now!

I was just getting ready to go out and search for her when I heard footsteps coming down the path. I ran to the door and saw Inari shuffling down the path supporting Claus.

I grabbed the lantern from the table and practically flew down the path towards the two.

"Inari, Claus!" I shouted. "What happened? Oh my God, Claus, you're hurt!"

The 8 year old shrugged off my concern, "I'm fine. It's nuthin'."

It clearly wasn't "nuthin' ". Claus had a black eye and cracked lips. There were bruises dotting his arms and legs. He had to lean on Inari to stand.

"Young man, this is not nothing," I lectured. "You two get inside and I'll bandage you up while Inari makes hot chocolate. And then you will tell me _just_ what happened."

And so, while Inari heated water and I bandaged Claus's wounds the story slowly came out.

'Well, you see, Tessie. I ran into Claus on the way to the store. He challenged me to a race," Inari started to explain.

"Which I totally would've won, by the way," Claus interrupted.

"Oh whatever. I was sooo winning!"

"Liar!"

I sighed, "You're getting sidetracked."

Inari blushed, "Oh, right. Sorry."

"Anyway," Claus continued for her, "Inari and me were running when she bumped into Howard."

I shook my head. Howard was one of the people who hadn't been able to see past Inari's looks.

"He started talkin' trash to her. Sayn' stuff like 'You don't belong here. Go back to where you came from.' And callin' her a dark-skinned freak. It pissed me off."

The water had finished boiling and Inari poured it into mugs filled with cocoa powder. She handed them out to us. "I don't really mind," she said. "I just ignore it."

"Well I do mind!" Claus erupted. "I hate it when people talk to you like that! You belong here just as much as the rest of us."

"So, I'm guessing that you got into a fight with Howard?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You shoulda seen him, Tessie! He sure taught Howard a lesson," Inari giggled.

Claus grinned. "He won't be comin' back for more."

A little while later Flint came to pick him up. Just as Claus was walking through the door he turned and pulled Inari into a hug.

I heard him whisper in her ear, "I'll always protect you, Inari."

* * *

Four years later, when Inari was 11 everything changed.

I guess it all started with the fire that burned down the entire forest just north of us. Inari was out picking berries that day. It was the season for strawberries.

I remember looking out the window and seeing most of the men from the town running down the street.

I poked my head out the window and called to Thomas, "What's wrong?"

"Fire, Tessie!" he shouted before disappearing into the crowd of people.

Fire? I shoved my way out of the inn and looked skyward. Smoke. From the forest. The forest where Inari was. Oh my God. No. No no no no NO!

I ran as fast as I could in the same direction the towns people were heading in. Praying that Inari was alive. Alive. The word became the rhythm of my running. My breathing, My heartbeat. My very existence. Alive.

I stopped when I reached the wall of fire. Blazing to the tree tops. When I saw it I lost all hope. There was no way Inari could survive that.

I fell to my knees and cried. My baby. My only love. Was gone. Dead. I threw my head back and screamed my curses to the sky.

I stared at the flames that had taken Inari from me. Why is it every thing I love leaves me? Inari filled the hole that my dead husband left. And now that she's gone that hole is bigger than ever.

No. I wouldn't let this happen. The least I can do is find her body. There was no way I was going to let the fire use it as fuel to burn more.

I got to my feet and walked towards the burning. The heat burned the tears from my face. It peeled my skin and curled my hair. I felt hands holding me back, but they might as well have been no more than mere leaves pressing against me. The flames reached out to me, eager for more things to eat. The shouts of people didn't fill my head. I barely heard them. With a few more steps I walked into the fire.

It was like being inside a furnace. I was being baked alive. But I refused to turn around. Instead, I walked in the direction of Inari's favorite strawberry patch. Even though the forest was burning, I knew it like the back of my hand. I crossed the stream, and ducked under the log. I walked through the bramble patch and felt the husks of burned clover crunch under my feet. Following the path that I could barely see.

And there she was. Lying down, her basket of berries tipped over beside her. I ran up to her dead body. Knelt down and saw my tears splash onto her face.

"Inari," I sobbed. "Why?"

"T…Tessie…?"

I could've sworn that my heart stopped beating right then. "Are you alive? Inari, speak to me!"

"Tessie, I'm scared."

"Oh baby. It's okay. I'll get you home. Just hold on."

I picked her up and hugged her to my chest. Holding her like this, I stumbled as fast as I could to where I knew everyone was. The embers on the ground burned my feet. My clothes were reduced to ashes, and my eyes were watering so hard I could barely see. Finally, I looked ahead and saw a patch of stars. I fought my way through the burning forest. A few yards and I would be free. But then, a branch came crashing down. I screamed, sure I would die. I felt a hand yank me forward, out of the way of the falling limb. More hands latched onto me and pulled me further. I heard voices, telling me I was crazy, what was I thinking?, you found Inari?, and, she's alive!

Alive.

That's when I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to whispering.

"But, you can't!" the first voice whispered.

"I have to. Don't you understand?"

The voices sounded like Inari and Claus.

"No! I don't understand! We need you here. _I _need you here."

"Inari…I have to find the Drago that did this."

It was them.

"You think you can defeat a Drago with that knife? Are you CRAZY?"

Laughter, "Maybe."

"Claus. This is serious."

"I know Inari."

"I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry Inari. But this is just something that I have to do."

"...Then let me come with you! I can help!"

"NO!"

There was a pause before he continued again.

"...No. It's too dangerous. I promised that I'd protect you and I'm going to keep that promise. And the only way to keep you safe is for you to stay here."

"But Claus, You don't stand a chance against that thing by yourself…"

"Inari, I'm sorry, but I _have_ to do this."

"…Then promise me you'll come back."

I didn't hear an answer from Claus.

"PROMISE ME! You Need To Promise Me, Claus! Please…"

"I'll come back, Inari. I promise."

Then I heard a door close. I opened my eyes and raised my head from the pillow. Inari was sitting on a bed across from mine. She was crying.

"Inari, what's wrong? What happened?"

Inari looked up, "Oh! Tessie, you're awake."

"What's this about a Drago?"

"You heard that?" she looked nervous.

I nodded.

"Tessie…I have some really bad news."

After that day, everything changed.

* * *

**LFG: Wow… I did a good job on this prologue…**

**RML: Well, it took us **_**forever**_** to get this chapter put together. But! It came out amazingly! You did a very, very good job on the prologue. Though there were a few changes a made to a few things. But, It Was All You!**

**LFG: Bla bla bla! You talk to mu- wait! It was all me, wasn't it! **

**RML: Other than the few changes, Yes. It Was All You. ****J**

**LFG: This is a long prologue. The fire scene was really intense… I LOVE it!**

**RML: Yes, I have to admit, I was eating every word of it into my being. But! My Personal favorite part was when Baby Claus came in! I just loved the Toddler Talk! **

**LFG: Yeah. That was a good part…Uh-Oh! Looks like we have to sign off of here! **

**RML: *Looks at time* Oh Man! You're right! Ok, So You Guys Know The Drill!**

**LFG: If You Liked This Part-**

**RML: Then Please Review!**

**LFG: And! If You Review AND Suscribe, Then We Will Give You Cyber Cookies! =D**


	2. Danger Arising

**LFG: Da da da da daaaaaaaaaaaa! Chaaaaaaaaaapter onnnnnne!**

**RML: You guys probably thought I was gonna abandon this one too...WELL, THINK AGAIN! And I will be getting to my other ones. Just not yet though. My main focus is this one right now.**

**LFG: Yes. Wait... What are you talking about?**

**RML: I'm talking about my other fanfictions. There's only one or two chapters posted for them. Well, I'll get back to those when my muse for them comes back. But, for now, this is the one I'm gonna work on.**

**LFG: OOOOkay. Well. I don't think they really care about your other stories. Because they are reading this one... NOT your other ones!**

**RML: Ok, Ok. Point taken. Soooo...LFG, how has your week been? **

**LFG: Sucky. I found out that my USB doesn't work and now I can't work on chapter three of my story welcome to real life (Go and read it NOW!). *Goes to mushroom corner*.**

**RML: Awww. : **

**LFG: JUMPIN' ALL AROUND!**

**RML: What?**

**LFG: STAMP ON THE GROUND! JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP! AND MOVE IT ALL AROUND! TEP TEP DA DOW!**

**RML: What are you singing?**

**LFG: Stamp on the ground! It's an amazing song! I LURVS IT!**

**RML: Wait, You mean the one by the Italo Brothers? :D I LOVE THAT SONE! :**

**LFG: Sone? **

**RML: Sorry *Face palm* Song. That was my bad. XD**

**LFG: Anyway. Today we have a special person to do that gosh darned disclaimer.**

***Enter Claus***

**RML: *Fangirl scream* Claus! *Runs at him***

**LFG: Oh no! Run, Claus, RUN!**

**Claus: Ahhhhhh! *Not a fangirl srceam :D* Who are you people?**

**RML: *Has Claus in her iron fangirl arms of death* Claus! I loves you!**

**Claus: Ummm *Sweat drop* Okay... Can you let me go now?**

**RML: Never!**

**LFG: RML, just let him do the disclaimer and then you can hold him afterwards *Crosses fingers***

**RML: Fineeee.**

**Claus: RML and LFG do not own Mother 3. If they did I would be very scared for my life.**

***RML lunges at Claus but LFG pushes her down***

**LFG: Run Claus! I'll hold her back!**

Chapter 1: Danger Arising

Inari's POV

I had just finished telling Tessie about what had happened while she was unconscious and was just about to explain to her what Claus and I had been talking about when Flint rushed into the room.

"Has Claus been in here?" I heard him ask between gasps.

I looked up at the man that I considered a father. For as long as I can remember, Flint had always acted like the father that I never really got to have. He always let me help around their farm, feeding the animals and whatnot.

I was afraid about how Flint was going to take the news about Claus, especially since He'd already had an incident from the news about Hinawa. If he'd been able to knock out two or three men just from hearing the news about Hinawa's death, imagine how he would react if he found out that is 12 year old son was going to go try to avenge her by trying to kill the Drago with just a knife! But, I knew I had to tell him. I knew that if anyone could bring Claus home, it was Flint.

"…Yes. He was here. About an hour or two ago." I said, fidgeting a bit.

I could see Flint's muscles relax a bit from this news. I knew they weren't going to stay that way for long though.

" Do you know where he is now, Inari?"

" Yes. He…"

"He what, Inari?" Tessie asked. I knew that Tessie had heard almost everything we had talked about, but I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted _me_ to tell Flint, since I was the one that had seen him last.

"He…He went to…go fight the Drago that killed Hinawa!" I blurted out.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the worst reaction possible from my Best Friend's father. But when I didn't hear anybody say anything, I opened my eyes again. Flint was standing there in complete shock.

"Flint…," I looked over to Tessie as she moved up from her bed to Flint's side. "Don't worry. He couldn't have gotten far. You can still catch up to him."

I watched Flint stand there for a few minutes, still in shock, but He soon got his composure about him and started to leave.

"Flint…wait."

He turned to me, waiting for me to continue. I looked up at him, tears beginning to sting my eyes again. " Please. Bring him home."

He gave me an understanding nod, then took off out the door as fast as he possibly could go.

The tears that had started stinging my eyes earlier finally came loose. I crumbled onto the bed, sobbing.

I had tried to get Claus to stay. I didn't want him to go. I just had this feeling inside me that something wasn't right. I couldn't figure out what, but I knew that Claus was in danger. That was all I knew.

I could feel warm arms pulling me into a hug. I clung to Tessie like my life depended on it, crying into her shoulder.

* * *

I waited at the entrance town for three days, hoping Flint would return soon. It was just about the evening of the third day and I was getting ready to leave back home when I saw a glimpse of a brown cowboy hat that I knew all too well.

I ran up to Flint as fast as my 11 year old legs could carry me, eager to see Claus again. But, what I saw made me stop in my tracks. I saw Flint walking slowly towards the town, with Alec, Claus's Grandfather, right behind him. But I didn't see Claus anywhere. But, what I did see broke my entire being apart. I saw Flint crying and carrying a little blue shoe that I immediately recognized. The shoe belonged to Claus.

I fell to my knees, tears streaking down my face. My best friend, My Protector, My Love…Claus was gone.

* * *

Two years went by. I was now a teenager. The past two years had been full of pain, hurt, tears, and change.

One of the changes came in a man named Fassad. He showed up in town soon after Flint had returned, claiming that all the sadness that the town had faced these past few days could be fixed with just one machine. These 'machines' that he was giving out were called Happy Boxes. The man told the people in town that these "Happy Boxes" were literally happiness in a box. Most everyone in town trusted Fassad. But I knew that something was amiss with him. Didn't anyone realize that this guy came at _just_ the right time? I didn't trust this man as far as I could spit.

Unfortunately, my 'trust', or lack there of, would soon get me in trouble with this guy and his goons. Tessie had sent me out again to buy supplies for her, and so I went out, even though I was reluctant to do so.

When Claus had disappeared, Howard and his friends thought that he could get away with teasing me again, and, unfortunately, the past few times I'd gone into town to do things, him and his posse had ganged up on me, even going so far as to throw punches at me. Every time this happened, I'd end up getting home with a few bruises and sometimes even a busted lip. Last time, I came home with a black eye. Their attacks were getting more fierce.

I was just about to make it to the store, when I heard a familiar voice behind me. " Hey! Freak! Where do you think you're going?" Ugh. Howard… "Think you're going to the store without us, little girl?" and his friends.

I turned around and saw the 14 year old behind me. Him and his friends all had evil grins on their faces, eager for some fresh blood. I felt fear start to overcome me. I knew I didn't stand a chance against these guys. Especially since there was more of them than ever before. I turned to run, but when I turned, I realized I was surrounded.

There was no way out, and I knew that no one would come to my rescue. Once Fassad and his "Piggy Men" came along, He convinced nearly everyone in town to stop trusting me. I don't know how he did it, I just know he did. The only people who hadn't changed were Tessie, Flint, Lucas, and a few others. They were the only ones who would still even talk to me normally. Everyone else…They would trash-talk me, just like how Howard had back when I had been younger, and how he was still doing now.

So it was up to me to save myself…but I wasn't sure how. I wasn't a fighter. I never had been. Claus had always told me that he'd teach me to fight when I got older, but He never got the chance to show me.

I couldn't think of anything else to do, except pull my fists up, attempting to look intimidating. But I don't think it worked.

Howard burst out laughing at my attempt. " Do you really thing you can beat us, girl? There's ten of us and only one of you." He sneered. " Not so tough without your friend. Claus…was it? Even he wouldn't stand a chance against us. Besides, He wouldn't be able to do much anyway, since he's dead."

That did it. That one comment is what drove me over the edge. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I do know that my anger flared up stronger than it ever had before. I could literally feel my eyes deepening. They had belittled Claus. Nobody, I mean _NOBODY_ slanders Claus's name, especially not _low-lives_ like them!

I felt an energy that I had never felt before start to flow through my veins. I'm not sure what I looked like on the outside, but whatever I did look like, it scared Howard and his friends. But they didn't run away. That was their mistake.

I felt the energy that was building up inside me suddenly explode from my being. The blast was so strong that it blew Howard and his friends three feet back. Some of them crashed into the trees surrounding the outskirts of town. They were the lucky ones. The other 6 boys ended up crashing into the houses we had been standing near. They all were unconscious.

I stood there for a while, still fuming. But my anger dissipated after a few minutes. That was when I realized what I had done. A crowd had begun to gather, curious about what had happened. When they saw the damage, mainly the boys unconscious and me being the only one standing, they began to put two and two together.

I saw Bronson come up to me. His face looked angry.

"Inari, what happened here?" He asked me. I think he was trying his best to keep calm.

"Well," I started, "I was just going to the store when Howard and his friends surrounded me. They were getting ready to attack me and..."

"Liar! That's not true!"

I moved my head to look behind Bronson. I could see Fassad standing behind him. I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"I'm telling you! I saw the whole thing. Poor little Howard came over and asked her if she wanted any help with buying her groceries. But, instead of taking him up on his offer, Inari pushed him away. Then, without even giving him a second to react, she unleashed an energy attack at him. Howard's friends also got caught up in the blast." Fassad explained to the people.

"What? No! That's not what happened at all!" I shouted. Unfortunately, no one was listening to me, they were too busy soaking in what Fassad was saying.

"-And so, now there is even more of a reason to not trust her! People of Tazmily Village, this girl is becoming a danger to society! Who knows who she might attack next!"

I could hear murmurs going through the gathering crowd. They weren't seriously believing him...were they?

"People! We can't let this _witch_ stay here only to do more damage to the town and it's residents! I say we capture her! Get rid of her!" I couldn't believe this! I could see the people listening to him look my way. Their eyes...all of their eyes looked...different than before. What was wrong with them? Were they hypnotized?

I suddenly realized that some of the people had gotten pitchforks and other weapons from their homes and were advancing me. I knew then that Fassad _had_ done something to them. I backed away slowly, then, I did the only thing that I knew I could do at that point. I ran. I ran as fast as I could.

I heard people shouting in the crowd, stuff like "Stop her!", and "Don't let her get away!".

I rushed through town, with the mob of people right behind me. Some of them tried to block my escape, but I was able to get around them. I managed to make it to the highroads before someone was finally able to grab hold of me. I tried to jerk free, but I couldn't.

"Let Go!" I shouted, the panic showing in my voice.

"Inari, It's me, It's alright." Flint. I turned around and looked up at him, and then the nearing crowd. My eyes widened, seeing that they were getting closer. Flint followed my eyes and saw the mob too. Before I could even say anything, Flint picked me up and rushed away faster than I ever would have been able to.

Next thing I knew, We had made it to his house. Boney barked a hello from his doghouse and then started growling, knowing something was wrong. Flint pushed me into the house and told me to hide as he stood guard at the door. I looked around and saw Lucas standing at the foot of the staircase that led to the second floor.

"Lucas! You have to help me hide!" I could hear Boney barking outside and the voices from before getting nearer.

Lucas looked up and listened too. He then turned to me and grabbed hold of my hand. "Come On! This Way!"

He pulled me up the stairs, both of us going two steps at a time. We knew that the second floor was probably the safest place. It felt like it took hours to get to the top, but in reality, it was only a few seconds. It's funny how time just seems to slow down when you're afraid.

For some reason while we were climbing, my body felt like it was getting weaker the farther we climbed. By the time we got to the top, I could barely walk. But I knew I had keep pushing on.

Lucas pulled me into what I think was Flint's room. We slowed and finally stopped in front of what looked like a wardrobe. By this point, I could barely stand. Lucas opened up the wardrobe and carefully help me into a sitting position inside of it.

"I'll come get you when the coast is clear, alright? Just stay here, Inari." Lucas told me. I could only nod as a response. Lucas pushed the wardrobe door closed and his footsteps echoed as he walked away.

I finally relaxed myself for the first time that day. I still felt pretty weak. I guess I had just worn myself out from all the running.

I had so many questions running through my head about what had happened. How had I been able to do that? Where did it come from? And most of all, Why?

I didn't want to wear myself out thinking about things I couldn't answer, so I focused myself on listening to what was going on outside. I could hear shouting. A _lot_ of shouting. I could hear them asking Flint where I was, demanding him to bring me out, saying I had to pay for what I had done. I could smell smoke too. Some of them must have brought torches. Were they planning on setting the house on fire? I shivered at the thought.

I listened for a while longer, but soon I couldn't hold my weak body back, and sleep took over me.

* * *

~Dream~

I was standing in total and complete darkness. I turned all around me, trying to see something other than the unnerving black. Finally, I was able to catch a glimpse of a speck of light. I started running toward it, wanting to get away from the dark, obscure room I was in.

I was almost there and I reached out my hand to it. As soon as my hand touched the light, it brightened. So much that I had look away to not blind myself. When I opened my eyes again, I could see that I was inside some kind of room overlooking a city. Judging by how small the town was underneath me, I was guessing I was in a tower. The very top of it to be exact. I wasn't sure how high I was on this thing, but it looked like I was over 100 floors up.

I was still amazed by where I was that I didn't hear the footsteps creeping up behind me. I looked to the right of the window and saw someone's reflection staring back at me.

I turned around to see a person in a black jacket and orange pants behind me. He looked to be about my age, maybe a year older. What struck me though was that he was wearing a helmet that covered the top of his head and his left eye. The other eye that was visible was red, like mine. I wasn't sure if my eyes were deceiving me or not, but I could've swore I saw a tinge of red hair coming from underneath the helmet. I also saw that his right arm had a cannon on it, and it had been fired recently, judging by the smoke escaping from it. I wasn't sure whether this person's hand had been replaced with this thing or if it was just covering the hand, but, either way, it didn't matter. What did matter was that there was something familiar about this person.

"Who are you?" I asked, my curiousity showing in my voice.

I didn't receive an answer. Instead, he held out his left hand to me, motioning for me to come to him. Hesitantly, I reached out and took his hand in mine.

Another bright flash exploded when our hands locked.

~End Dream~

* * *

I opened my eyes, gasping. I wasn't sure what it was that I had seen, but one thing was for sure. I knew that masked person.

I was still dwelling on what I had seen, when the door to the wardrobe burst open. The sudden opening startled me so much that I jumped, hitting my head on the top.

"It's safe, Inari. You can come out now. Dad drove them away." Lucas.

I looked at him, forcing myself to smile painfully. Dang, my head hurt.

"Also, Tessie is here. Dad went and brought her." Tessie. Hearing my adoptive mother's name, I climbed out of the wardrobe and dashed to the family room downstairs.

Tessie and Flint were sitting on the couch, talking, when I made it down there. When they heard me reach the bottom, they turned to me, concerned looks on their faces. Tessie stood up and walked over to me.

"Inari, are you alright? The whole town is in an uproar. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

It was about this time that Lucas came downstairs. I looked up at him, then over to Flint, and back to Tessie. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

It took me about half the night to explain everything that had taken place, starting with the boys surrounding me in town, to the _dream_ that I had when I was asleep in the wardrobe.

After I had finished saying everything, the room went awkwardly quiet. The silence lasted for a long time, till finally, Lucas asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"So...what happens now?"

"…I'm not sure. I can't stay here in town. Flint, you saw the crowd. You heard them. They were out to kill me. If I stay here…next time…none of us will be safe. Especially if you stand up for me again. They'll come after, not just me, but you and Lucas too. And what about Fassad? He's the one that did something to them. He had to have hypnotized them or something." I said, my eyes downcast.

"I have to admit, when I was trying to drive them away, there was a different air about them. And their eyes...there was something about their eyes that made me uneasy." Flint pointed out.

"I saw most of what happened. I have seriously never seen the towns folk this _hostile_ before. It was like something was controlling them." Lucas spoke up. "Inari, are you sure Fassad was the one that did this to them?"

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure. They weren't going to attack me until Fassad starting saying everything he did. I get the feeling that Fassad was the one that made the town not trust me anymore as well. Almost everyone in town didn't mind me being here until he showed up."

Lucas stayed quiet for a few , Lucas looked up at me with sad eyes after doing his thinking. "Then you have to leave. If Fassad is out to get you, then he'll stop at _nothing_ to have what he wants. Like you said before, it would probably be best if you got out of town."

Upon hearing this, Tessie spoke up, "But Lucas, She can't leave! I wouldn't be able to sleep at night, knowing she was out there by herself. What if something happens to her? I wouldn't have any way of knowing. And not being able to know...that has to be what scares me the most..."

"I know, Tessie. But Lucas is right. I have to leave. If Fassad _is _out to get me, then I need to get as far away from him as I possibly can. I know there will be danger, but it'd be safer for me to be out there instead of here. But, one thing is sure. If I stay here, I'll end up dead within the week."

"You'll need to leave tonight then" I turned to look at Flint, waiting for him to continue. " If you want to stay alive, then you have to leave Tazmilly Village as soon as possible."

"What? But Flint-" Tessie exclaimed.

"Tessie, There isn't any other way." Flint harshly remarked, " She's not going to be able to live here in the town anymore. Fassad won't let her. She'll either get ran out of town again or she'll get killed. Is that what you want?" Flint grabbed her shoulders as he said this.

Tessie was almost in tears. I guess the thought of me dying was too much for her.

"…No." Tessie choked out. " That's not what I want. I'd never be able to live with myself if she got killed because I wanted her to stay."

I stood up and walked over to Tessie, putting my arms around her. Truth be told, I was afraid. I was afraid of what would happen if I stayed, and I was also afraid of what would happen if I left. I knew death would be waiting for me either way.

"So I _have _to leave." I sighed. I knew that this would be hard on Tessie. It would be hard on me too. But, my life was on the line. I'd have to escape in a few hours if I didn't want to get caught.

* * *

We left from Flint's house soon after. It had to have been an hour or so past midnight, judging by the position the moon was in. The long walk we had back to Tessie's would probably be my last one.

As soon as we got back home, I was going to have to rush up to my room and pack all the belongings I could carry in my knap-sack. Tessie said that she'd put food together for me to take along. I was then going to have to escape from the town before sunrise in a few hours. We didn't have much time left together, Tessie and I.

I wasn't quite sure what to say on the way home. Tessie was still distraught about how everything turned out. Neither of us knew that, this morning when I woke up, I'd have to leave home, running for my life. We had barely spent any time together the past few days. I was regretting that now.

Our walk back ended up being a silent one. But I enjoyed it, just cause I was able to spend it with Tessie. It was a calming silence that help us both feel better. I guess you could call it the 'Calm before the Storm'.

We made it to the house safely. I rushed upstairs and packed the few belongings that I was planning on taking. A few of my favorite shirts, a few pairs of pants,...the ribbons that Claus had gotten me for my tenth birthday…I put the ribbons on with extra care. They were so special to me. I wanted to make sure that I had a piece of Claus with me as I made my journey.

After I packed, I changed into a green shirt and my favorite pair of jeans, being sure to wrap a belt around my waist. I also put my white jacket and my green shoes on.

After checking in the mirror to see if I looked alright, I went downstairs with my knap-sack slung over my shoulder. Tessie was waiting for me, a bundle wrapped with cloth in her hands. She put the bundle into my hands and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, putting all of my being into this single hug. I knew this would be the last one we'd have in a long time. The minutes ticked away as we stood there in our embrace. But I knew I had to let go soon. Dawn was coming with each passing second and the longer we waited, the harder it would be for me to leave safely.

I pulled out of our hug and backed up, showing that I was ready. Tessie smiled sadly, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Be safe, Inari. I'll be waiting for your return." She choked softly.

"I love you Tessie. And I promise you, no matter how long it takes me, I will come back home. I swear this." I said to her, determination flowing through my mind. I walked to the door and grabbed my cloak from the hook that was located near the entrance. I took one last look behind me, glancing at Tessie.

"Goodbye...Mom." I said, then I walked out the door.

* * *

I had been able to make it through town without incident and was now walking towards the forest. I was planning to go say goodbye to Fuel, since he was one of the few friends I still had.

I was getting deeper into the forest. I already had put the food into my knap-sack, so both of my hands were free to push the different branches and shrubbery out of the way. Some of the woods survived the fire from a few years back, so, after everything was said and done, Lighter and Fuel immediately had started building their house again, this time in a much more safer place.

I was just about there when I stopped. I could sense that someone was behind me. I'm not sure how sensed it, but I knew for sure that someone was there when I heard a twig snap come from the trees. I twirled around, trying to see through the trees.

"Who's there?" I whispered. No answer.

Instead, I felt a sharp electrical shock go through my head and flow all the way through my body.

I screamed out in pain and crumbled to the ground, feeling the nothingness starting to overtake me. The last thing I saw before I passed out was three pink blobs standing over me.

**RML: OMG! This has got to be the LONGEST chapter I've ever written! :D I feel so proud of myself for this! This is a MAJOR accomplishment for me! But you know what makes me sad though.**

**LFG: What?**

**RML: 20 different people have looked at this, but only ONE of them reviewed! D: Why won't you guys review? I have it set on anonymous, so don't use the excuse "I don't have an account" to not review! **

**LFG: OOO. Thats just wrong. People should review. It kills us authory types when they don't.**

**Claus: *Pokes head around corner* Is it safe to come out now?**

**RML: Claus! *Lunge***

**LFG: No! It's not safe! **

**RML: Claus, wait! Why are you running? I love you!**

***Later***

**LFG: *Looking around causiously* Okay, Claus. I think it's safe now.**

**Claus: Are you sure? Cause I don't want to run into the crazy girl again. She scares me.**

**RML: *Standing behind them* What do you mean I scare you?**

**LFG and Claus: Aiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee! *Fly ten feet in the air and pass out in fear.***

**RML: Oops. Umm...guys...? Okay... well. Please R&R while I try to wake these two up. *Sweat drops* **


	3. Creating Giselle

**LFG: This is my chappy! YAY! YAY! YAY! My chappy! My chappy!**

**RML: Yeah. ****And I think it came out pretty good! **

**LFG: Pretty good? **_**Pretty good?**_** It's freaking amazing!**

**RML: Heheh. Yeah. It is. But, I do have to say though, it's **_**pretty**_** graphic. **

**LFG: Nah. This is noting. I've read WAY worse. But I have to say. If you have a fear of needles then STOP READING NOW.**

***LFG waits***

**LFG: You're still here? Great! Then you're not afraid of needles! Cyber cookies for you!**

**RML: …Maybe now's the time for **_**me**_** to take my leave…*turns to go***

**LFG: Nose! You can't go! *Lunge* I won't let you!**

**RML: *Struggles to breath from underneath LFG* B…but…I Don't Like Needles! **

**LFG: So what? Close your eyes and cover your ears.**

**RML: Will you get off me now?**

**LFG: Not till you promise to stay.**

**RML: *whimpers* But…I need to know what's going on in the chapter…..**

**LFG: Then DON'T close your eyes and cover your ears. Make up your mind!**

**RML: Can't I just leave and see it from a distance?**

**LFG: Lemme think… NO!**

**RML: T_T Ohhh….Fine! I'll Stay! BUT! If I end up wetting my pants or SOMETHING along those lines, I am SOOOOOO Blaming YOU! :O**

**LFG: Your gonna wet your pants? *snicker***

**RML: *hits LFG over the head, well, at least as well as she can, from her position underneath her* Shut UP! NOW GET OFF ME!**

**LFG: Okay! *gets up and steps on RML in the process***

**RML: *Eye Twitch* Did you SERIOUSLY have to step on me?**

**LFG: Yes! And now for the disclaimer! RML, you do it! I don't wanna…**

**RML: You mean choose who to do it this time? *nods* Ok. J Well…let's see….who to use…..*rubs chin* …..Oh! I know! Cla-**

**LFG: NO! we are not having a repeat of last time! Just do it yourself!**

**RML: But, It's not as fun to do it yourself….Can't we have Kumatora or Duster do it this time then?**

**LFG: Bla bla bla. Fine. Kumatora.**

**RML: YAY!**

***theres a poof and Kumatora appears***

**Kumatora: What the- How did I get here?**

**RML: Hey Kumatora! Do you think you can do the disclaimer for us this chapter?**

**Kumatora: Why the hell should I? I haven't even been introduced into the story yet!**

**LFG: Because if you don't I will spray you with this Claus scented perfume that I just happen to have and RML here will go rabid fangirl on you. Reason enough?**

**Kumatora: Why you little… Fine! I'll do it.**

**RML: You have Claus scented perfume? Gimme!**

**LFG: No! Bad fangirl! Bad! **

**RML: *whimper whimper puppy eyes***

**LFG: Don't even!**

**Kumatora: …Okay…. 'What the **_**hell**_** have I gotten myself into?' Anyways, RML and LFG don't own Mother 3, which means they don't own me or any of the other characters, including **_**CLAUS**_**! All other characters are OCs. Any relation to anyone living or dead is completely coincidental.**

***RML is chasing LFG around in circles***

**RML: Please! Just a smell?**

**LFG: No! *looks at audience* anyway. Starto!**

**RML: *lunge* GIVE IT TO MEEEEEE!**

**LFG: Ahhhhh!**

**Kumatora: Just walk away, Kumatora. Just walk away.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Creating Giselle

~6 years earlier~

Giselle's POV

It was my birthday. My ninth. I was so happy. I would get presents and candy. And maybe this year the other children would finally accept me. Though, in retrospect, I realize that that was something that would never happen.

I was young and foolish back then. I had such high hopes for my life. They floated just out of my grasp. Like downy feathers. I never got to touch them. They were ripped away from me.

I guess… it was just never meant to be. My life.

* * *

I woke up and purred. The warmth of the sunshine tickled my nose. Made me sneeze. I giggled and opened my eyes.

I held up my hand to the window, my skin so pale I could see the stark contrast of my bones. I'm an albino, which means I have white hair and whiter skin. And red eyes, that don't work so good. I'm not that strong either. This disease I have makes me this way. It saps up my… well, everything. The only thing it doesn't drain is my hearing. It's abnormally good. But that's why people don't like me. I'm a pale ghost compared to the tanned desert people.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and threw back my covers. Today's going to be different. It's my birthday. I slid my thin, weak frame off the mattress and padded out of my room. Just as I came through the door someone wrapped their arms around my waist and swung me up.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," my Pappa whispered in my ear.

Then he tossed me on the couch and started to tickle me. I shrieked and squealed, trying to worm my way away from his fingers of doom, but he wouldn't let me.

I heard my Momma laugh too and that sound made me burst into more fits of giggles.

"Let her go, Maurice, or she'll burst."

Pappa stopped, reluctantly, "Oh, all right, Clara," he said, then turned to me. "Alright kiddo. Lets go practice your fighting."

Pappa had been teaching me Judo since I could walk. He also taught me sword fighting. I knew how to throw a knife and hit my target dead on from a hundred feet away. I was able to wield two swords as well, if not better, than one. I was also pretty good at bonking people on the head with a staff.

Pappa says the reason I'm so good at fighting is my PSI. I can read emotions. So I basically know what my opponent will do before they do it.

Momma rolled her eyes, "Give her a break. It's her birthday."

With a little convincing on Momma's part and a lot of whining on mine, we managed to convince him. Instead, we went into the kitchen where Pappa started making his special pancakes. We laughed and joked. He tried flipping one. Needless to say, that was a failure. It stuck to the ceiling and wouldn't fall down.

I heard a buzzing in my ears. Like loud voices far off. I shook my head to get rid of the annoying sounds. That didn't work so I did my best to just ignore it. My parents noticed me twitching my head.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

I tried to shrug it off but they wouldn't let me. "I can hear buzzing," I finally told them. "It's getting louder."

They looked at each other and I saw fear in their eyes.

"What?" I asked. "What what what?" I pestered.

"Giselle," My Pappa said, "Come with me."

He held out his hand and I took it. Swinging me up into his arms, we walked out of the kitchen.

"And on her birthday too," I heard Momma mutter as we left.

Pappa left through the back door, which was strange since we hardly used it. I finally realized something was wrong when he headed towards the cellar doors.

He put me down and went to open them when there was a voice.

"Well, well, well," it said. "What have we here?"

Pappa spun around and I saw the strangest thing ever. It's a man… I think. He was dressed almost entirely in white. His shirt was white, so were his pants. He had on a white helmet that covered his whole head. It made his head look like that of a pig. A white cape fell down his back. The only thing that wasn't white were his shoes. They were a shiny black. On his hip rested a gun.

"A pile of shit and a pile of snow." he said, referring to Pappas' tanned skin and my pale.

I suppose I can take people insulting me, but when they hurt my Pappa I can't. It makes me so _mad_.

I charged him with a scream, intent on making him pay for insulting Pappa. My foot swung up and I kicked him in the side. He swatted at my head but I ducked. Then I kneed him where it hurts. He doubled over and groaned. I went to kick his legs out from under him when he grabbed my foot. He pushed himself into a standing position, pulling me up with him.

"Well. It looks like someone's been teaching you how to fight. Now let me see… Last time I checked, it was illegal for you people to fight." even his voice sounded piggish.

"Please," Pappa said. "let her go."

The man shook his head slowly, "No. I think I'll keep her. Who knows? She might be useful."

Pappa took a step closer, "Please, take me instead."

The man laughed, "Why would I want you?" He pulled out a little black box and spoke in to it, "Bring the ship to my location. I have a prisoner."

"No!" Pappa shouted. He ran towards us. The man raised his hand and in it was the gun that I had seen. He pulled the trigger. Pappa fell down.

"Paaappppaaaaa!" I screamed, clawing at the man's hand but he wouldn't let go. "Why?" I sobbed. "Why?"

He never answered.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but I suppose I must've. Because when I woke up I was in a white room. It was entirely empty. Light seemed to come from the walls, and there was no door that I could see.

"Let me out!" I shouted. There was no answer.

Placing my hands on the wall, I walked around the room. Feeling for anything that might symbolize a door, a way out. I must have walked around the room like that a hundred times without feeling anything. So I sat down on the floor and waited. It might have been hours, it might have been days. There was no way to tell time in the white room. It just passed.

I guess I fell asleep again. Because I woke up to a noise. It was barely a soft whisper. Like a breath of wind. I opened my eyes to see a door where there hadn't been one before. I wanted to dart through, but something told me not to. So, instead, I remained on the floor. There was a long silence. Finally a person stepped through.

He was old. So old his hair was as white as mine. It grew in puffs around his head like clouds. He had on a pristine lab coat that buttoned up his front.

"That's strange," he said. His voice was old too. "The subject didn't try to escape given the chance." he knelt down to my level and looked me in the eye. "Young lady, you are either very smart or very stupid."

I scrutinized him. His breath smelled like tuna. I wrinkled my nose, "Your breath is stinky."

He laughed, "Yes, well, I apologize for that. I had a tuna sandwich for lunch," he held out his hand. "My name is Dr. Andonuts, what is your's?"

"Giselle."

"Ah! Giselle. What a pretty name," he smiled, and I saw food stuck between his teeth. "Most people would have run the moment the door opened. You didn't. Why was that?"

I considered his question. I didn't want to tell him the real reason. "I was afraid."

Dr. Andonuts nodded, "Yes, that makes sense. Are you hungry?"

"I want to go home."

"I'll have food sent up to you later. How does that sound?"

"Let me go home."

Dr. Andonuts smiled once more and left. When he was gone, I thought about our conversation. He seemed like a nice man. But something about him wasn't quite right.

With these thoughts swirling in my head, I fell asleep again.

* * *

Life continued like this for what might have been weeks. Time had no meaning here. But one day it changed.

I woke up to the feel of hands lifting me up. I tried to speak, ask what they were doing, but I couldn't force even a tiny sound from between my lips. They carried me a little, then placed me on something flat and hard. My body was straightened out and my arm and legs were strapped down. I was rolled down a long white hallway. We passed door after door. The lights overhead glared at me. Purple spots floated across my vision. I closed my eyes and sighed. What are they going to do to me now? I felt the table come to a stop and I opened my eyes.

I was surrounded by people wearing some kind of mask over their noses and mouths. They picked me up again and moved me onto a cold metal table. I squirmed against it, the thin gown type thing they had put me in did nothing against the freezing surface. They held me down and it bit into my skin. I felt tiny holes all over the table. I was once again strapped down. This time the straps were thicker and pulled tighter.

Over to my left there was a movement. One of the masked people was priming a needle. He walked over and stood by my head. Lifting it up, he swiped the hair away from the nape of my neck and padded it with a slightly wet piece of cotton. Then he pressed the needle. I felt it slide in. My body shook, I wanted to scream. Whatever had been injected into me felt like a million microscopic spiders. They scuttled through my body and settled over all my bones.

I felt more needles rising from the table. They bore holes into my back. Adjusting to line up with my spine. They pressed against bone, but didn't stop, they drilled further. I arched my back, trying to escape them. But the straps held me down, preventing me from escaping the agonizing pain. Another needle, this one larger than the rest, slid into the small of my back. It spilled more spiders, these swarming over the base of my spine and my tail bone. They seemed to start eating away at the hard surface. Changing the shape to something different.

Someone took my hands. They spread my fingers and dabbed underneath my fingernails with something wet. Then they ripped them off. All ten fingernails at once. I squeezed my eyes shut and didn't even bother to try to keep the tears in. Something sticky was smeared over my fingers. It burned like acid and ate its way under my skin.

My eyelids were peeled open. They were kept from closing by delicate little mechanical fingers. I saw scalpels close the distance. Coming closer to my eyes. I tried desperately to close them but the fingers wouldn't allow it. I was so terrified that I couldn't even move. Then the blades touched my irises simultaneously. My body jerked and I felt hands roughly pushing me down. The sharp edges slid across the slick surfaces. And that's when I lost my vision. Someone pulled my slit open eyes apart and shoved something like tweezers in. They stirred, like mixing soup. I felt a slight burn in my right eye, that lasted only a second. Then again in my left.

Something poked into the skin below my ear. I tensed, but this time there were no spiders. Only a wave of exhaustion that swept over me. I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was in the white room again. I stood up and blinked. That's strange. I felt stronger. A power ran through my body like ice. It filled my bones and swamped my veins.

I looked at the walls, perplexed. Standing at the other side of the room I could see them perfectly. I could see every detail. There was a hexagon pattern that I had never noticed before. And in the center of every tiny hexagon was an even tinier lens that followed my every movement. I realized that each of those little cells was a camera.

I spun around, suddenly angry. They were watching me? They had been watching me? The whole time? I curled my hand into a fist, and swung it at the wall. I felt a satisfying crunch as the cameras were smashed to pieces.

Then I froze. My hand… what had happened to it? Uncurling my fist I saw claws. I flexed my fingers and there was a soft _shing_ and they slid almost out of sight. There was fine grey hair that started at my nails (Or claws?) and crept up my arm, stopping just short of my elbow. I looked at my other hand and saw the same thing. They resembled… paws. What the _hell_?

I felt something brush against my legs and jumped. I twisted in circles and caught a long furry thing in my hands. _A tail?_ I gave it a yank and immediately regretted it. A searing pain shot up my back. It was attached to my spine!

Oh god, I panicked, if I had paws and a tail… then that means… My hands shot up to where my ears should've been and there was nothing there. Just smooth skin. I moved further up my head and felt soft fuzz. Ears. Animal ears.

What had they done to me? Turned me into a monster. But why? What had I done to deserve this? I fell to my knees and screamed. It came out as a high-pitched keening sound. Ripping my throat.

I swung my fist out and it collided with the wall. Crunching more mini cameras. The action sent sparks of pain up my arm but I hardly noticed. It felt good. Cleared my head. Made me realize what I had to do.

Get out of this hell hole. Find Momma and Pappa. Go home.

I started attacking the room. They had to notice me if their cameras weren't working. Then they would have to come. Open a door. And that's when I would get out.

The whole time I did this I listened for a sign. My efforts weren't in vain. Pretty soon, I heard footsteps coming from somewhere outside the room. My new ears pricked and I strained to tell which direction the sounds were coming from. There. The wall to my left.

A section of it seemed to peel back and the previously white space was filled dark clad bodies. Guards. They rushed into the room and leapt at me. I swung my leg and hit the first attacker upside the head. He dropped like a stone.

Seeing this, the other guards hesitated. I didn't. Leaping over the unconscious one, I plunged. One swung the butt of his rifle at my head but he seemed to be moving in slow motion. I ducked easily and got a good look at his chest. My mind automatically pinpointed his weak spots. I flexed my hands and felt my claws pop out. Forming my middle and index finger into a point I jabbed the soft skin below his arm and he dropped his gun. Then a triangle around his heart and once in his stomach and he was down. The whole thing took less than two seconds.

I glared a the two remaining guards, "Out of the way," I told them. They shrunk into the nearest corner.

Shooting them one last look, I stepped through the door. And almost fell to my death. Windmilling my arms to keep my balance, I managed to grab hold of the frame. I stared around at the electric blue abyss that surrounded me. Above, below, side to side. Everywhere. That's when I realized that the white room was floating.

I spotted a flat, grey disk floating in front of me. It was rapidly shrinking. Looking further I spotted other disks just like it, leading to a door. They were all getting smaller at an alarming rate. I realized that if they disappeared, so would my chance of getting out of here. So I leapt. The grey disk wobbled dangerously. I took a moment to regain my balance and jumped again. I got faster the further I went. And the further I went, the faster the disks grew smaller. Just as I reached the last one it disappeared and I plunged into the blue sky below me.

My fingers caught the ledge and I started swinging myself to get leverage. I hauled myself up and propped on my elbows. Looking up, I saw the door start peeling shut. "Oh no you don't." My hand shot out and caught the edge. It shrieked in protest. I ignored it, instead using the door to pull my weight up. I barely managed to slip through the door before it slammed shut.

I fell to the floor, panting. That… SUCKED. My arms felt like jelly, my legs felt like jelly. And even though there was nothing in my stomach, I wanted to puke.

Looking around, I saw more white. Like my white room, but not quite. For one, the walls weren't made of mini cameras. And it stretched out endlessly. Almost forever. One long hallway.

Somehow I managed to get up. But I felt like falling down again. Instead, I leaned over and sucked in gulps of air. Okay. I can do this. I took one more breath and started to run.

It felt great. Running. My legs stopped being jelly and started being legs again. My stomach settled. My breathing evened out. I pushed myself faster, my legs moving in a blur. I was unbeatable. I laughed. The air in the hallway stood still around me. I cut through it like a hot knife through butter. For the first time since I woke up, I felt beautiful.

But sooner or later I had to wake up. Even if I wasn't dreaming. My wake up call came in the form of more guards. They lined up like a wall, blocking my path. I gritted my teeth. No time for this. Flinging my hand out, my claws caught on the white wall. A huge panel of it ripped back. Like a snake shedding it's skin. I hefted what felt like metal. My legs moved even faster and I threw it at them. The piece of wall flipped end over end. It too moved in slow motion. I darted under it and through a surprised guards legs. I was already far away when it hit them.

I squinted my eyes and saw a turn up ahead. I slowed down and listened hard. My ears didn't pick up any sign of life. All was quiet, save for the ragged breathing of the men behind me. Still, something didn't feel right. I had slowed to a walk but now I stopped entirely. Alarm bells were going off like crazy in my head.

I padded closer to the turn. Right now, there was nothing more I wanted to do than run. Turn around and fly back down the corridor. But this was the only way out. The other way led back to the white room. I would rather die then go back in there where they could watch my every move. So I inched closer. By the time I got to the smooth curve of the turn, I was gasping for breath. Something was sending shivers up my spine.

Dammit, I growled inwardly, Get a hold of yourself, Giselle. You're overreacting. It's probably nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing…

But the moment I turned the corner I knew I was wrong. Before me stood a dozen… robots. The all raised their mechanical arms and pointed something at me. It looked like a gun.

I jumped but too late. A green fog enveloped me. Crept into my mind and filled it. And again I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up this time I was held down by straps. Talk about déjà vu. I wiggled a little, testing their strength. They were thick. I would have a hard time getting out of them, but if I fought hard enough I could.

I was still contemplating this when I heard a voice from the past **(LFG: Okay… that is sooo cliché. Why did I write that? Oh well)**.

"Well, well." it said. "The little shit's woken up."

I twisted my head in a way I never knew I could. "You," I snarled.

The man who shot my father laughed, "That's right, girl. Dija miss me?"

"Come here and I'll show you how much."

"I think I'll pass. I'm quite comfortable here. We haven't been properly introduced yet."

"I don't care who you are." I hissed.

He ignored me, "I am called the Colonel."

"What did you do to me?"

"My dear. We simply made you better." the Colonel sneered.

I stared at him. Was he blind? Did that weird mask he wore mess with his eyes or something? "Better? You turned me into a monster!"

"Chimera."

"What?"

"Chimera. We turned you into a Wolf Chimera." he corrected me.

"WHAT?"

The Colonel sighed, "We mixed your DNA with that of a wolf's," he explained. "As you can clearly see it has enhanced all five of your senses, made you faster, stronger, and all around better."

"Better than what?" I snapped. "Than what I was before? I was fine with that! How could you do this to a nine year old?"

"Ten."

"Huh?"

"You are ten."

"What? But how? I don't remember…"

The Colonel chuckled, "We put you in a coma state for almost a whole year. To give your animal features time to develop."

"You mean I was out of it for a year?" Suddenly I felt very small and scared.

"Yep. We decided to let you wake up today."

"You decided…" anger welled up. "YOU DECIDED. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Oh dear," the Colonel said. "I had hoped to reason with you, but I see that's not going to work. Then I guess we shall have to do this the hard way." He snapped his gloved fingers and three guards rushed into the room. They grabbed the gurney I was strapped to and rushed back out.

"Where are you taking me?" I shouted.

There was no answer.

I was pushed into a room that, unlike all the other ones I had been in, was a sickly shade of pulsing green. I looked around and saw row after row of people floating in tubes filled with green goop.

A man in a white lad coat walked over, "And who is this?"

"Newest patient ready for cleansing," one of the guards replied.

"Very well." the man said. He pulled out a needle.

I started to moan, "No. Noooo, no."

He ignored me and shoved the needle in my neck. I immediately lost all feeling on my body. I couldn't so much as wiggle my pinkie finger. They unbuckled the straps and lifted me up. I was carried to an empty tube. After fitting me with what seemed like hundreds of wires going in and out of my body, they placed me in the tube. My head slumped forward and I stared at the mesh that I was standing on. Green slime oozed up from the holes and slowly filled the whole capsule. It sludged over my head and I found that I could still breath. So I did.

After a few seconds I felt a smile peel across my face, unbidden. I started to feel like a shell. Like my body was a prison for my spirit.

I looked out and the world moved on in shades of green.

* * *

**LFG: …**

**RML: ….Holy…..**

**LFG: I am so mean to my OC, it's not even funny.**

**RML: ….*shudder*…That…Was…Horrible! I can't believe you seriously wrote that!**

**LFG: WAAAHHHH! I'm so sorry, Giselle!**

**RML: LFG, I don't think **_**any**_** amount of apologizing is going to make her situation better.**

**LFG: But it will get better, right? RIGHT? *grabs RML and shakes her* It has to!**

**RML: *tries to respond while being shaken* I….Hope….So! Now, can you **_**please**_** quit shaking me?**

**LFG: Oh…right. Sorry. But, yeah! That's my OC! Her name is Giselle (Pronounced Gi (short i sound) zell. Got that?) She's a Wolf Chimera!**

***LFG pauses***

**LFG: I **_**know**_** there was something else… Oh yeah! This takes place when Inari is like seven. Giselle is around two years older than her.**

**RML: Yep! And Now, since gotten through the introductions of our characters, things are **_**really**_** going to start picking up! Starting next chapter!**

**LFG: YAY! *waves arms in the air***

**RML: *sees bottle of Claus perfume in LFG's pocket* hehe…*sneaks up slowly to LFG while she's doing her happy dance* It's mine now…*snatches bottle from LFG's pocket and takes off* IT'S MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**LFG: Ohhh shit… I have to go catch her now. Don't forget to R&R! RML! What are you doing! No! Don't drink it! Gotta go! Bye!**


	4. Dancing and other things

**RML: Oh Dear Goodness! You have **_**NO**_** idea how aggravating it was to get this chapter done! This chapter has been the BANE of my authoress existence! I Don't Like Writing Filler Chapters!**

**LFG: Yeah. We were going to post another Giselle chapter but… I'm banging my head against a brick wall for that one. Sooo… we posted this one instead!**

**RML: Yep, and LFG, While I'm thinking of it, I want to thank you sooo much for helping me co-write this chapter! If you hadn't helped me write it…Well, let's just say that this chapter probably **_**never**_** would have come out.**

**LFG: *snore* Huh? What? **

**RML: *Facepalm* You didn't hear I word I said, did you?**

**LFG: … You said something about drinking co-witers…?**

**RML: *Looks at LFG incredulously* …You know, I'm not EVEN going to comment on that…ANYWAY! Moving On!**

**LFG: I am soooooooooooooo tired! It's like… *looks at clock* 1:21 am. Not. Cool. At. All.**

**RML: Ye-ah…Our Drama Teacher is going to kill us in the morning…isn't she?**

**LFG: Totally. But whatever! We need to explain some more stuff… right?**

**RML: Yeah…Like the fact that our Drama Teacher is FLIPPIN' INSANE because she's making us go to practice at 8:30 in the FLIPPIN morning on our day off?**

**LFG: No-oo-o. Not that. Listen. Can we get this over with so I can go to sleep?**

**RML: Fine.**

**LFG: Disclaimer: We don't own mother 3, yada, yada, yada. Whatever.**

**RML: Yeah. Agreed. (To tell you the truth, we had a really long run-on sentence as the disclaimer, but the STUPID document manager on here wouldn't let us post it, so we used this instead. Sometimes, I REALLY hate how this website handles things!)**

**LFG: Wake me up when it's time to do the end A/N. *snore***

**RML: *chuckles* Alright. Well, I guess that's my que to say: STARTO!**

**LFG: *muffled* Don't Shout!**

**RML: Heheh…sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dancing…and other things.

Inari's POV

The nightmare began when I woke up.

"Nwehehehehe! So, You thought you could get away from me, huh? Nwehehehehe!"

I thought I recognized that voice, but I knew I wouldn't know for sure till I opened my eyes. But, when I did open them, I immediately closed them again, wishing that I was still unconscious.

I could feel the room spinning violently out of control. 'Why him? Why?' I asked myself as nausea swept over my entire being. The only thing that matched the nausea was the feeling of dread that I got, knowing I had been captured by the one person I didn't want to see. Fassad.

"Hey! Don't fall back asleep on me right now! I know you're faking it!" After hearing this, I felt a big, clunky shoe kick me in the side. My eyes flew open as I doubled over in pain. I had already been sitting on my butt, but now I was flat out on the floor, holding my side.

"Gah!" I yelped.

"Aha! I knew you weren't asleep!" I could hear the triumph in his voice. "And so, as of _now_, you are going to be my new slave. And don't even think about escape. That collar around your neck will prevent you from even getting too far away."

Collar? What collar? I lifted my hands up to my neck and felt hard metal covering my whole throat. You've got to be _kidding me_. I thought I'd be able to escape him if I left town, but instead, I've ended up becoming his slave. I couldn't believe this was happening!

"Fassad, Do you _seriously_ think I'm going to work for _you_? I Don't Think So!" I shouted, jumping up from the floor to pounce him. But before I could even touch him, a sharp, painful electric current flowed through my whole body. I couldn't suppress the scream that escaped my lips. I fell to my knees, grasping at the collar, trying to get it off.

"Ah, Ah, Ahhh. Don't _even _think about it. If you try _anything_, more of those shocks will come your way. Now, you don't want that, now do you?" I heard Fassad reprimand me. I looked up at him, tears of pain streaking down my face. I could see an evil gleam in his eye. "Though, Maybe _one_ more would teach you just what you're up against." Before I could even prepare myself, another shock went through me. I screamed again, the sound resonating throughout the room. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

When I started waking up again, I felt really, really cold. I wasn't sure why though. Last I had checked, I had been wearing long pants and a jacket. Unless…No…He wouldn't…Unless…Well, there was only one way to find out.

I opened my eyes and looked over my body. Yep. He did. He or someone else (But probably him) had changed my clothes. Instead of the jeans, shirt, and jacket I had been wearing before, I now had on a very revealing outfit. I was wearing a top that could barely function as a bra. The only thing it was really covering was my chest. At least I was wearing pants…if that's what you wanted to call them. Sure, they covered my legs, but barely. There was a shawl thing covering the pants a little bit though, so it wasn't as bad. I had sleeves too. They started at my elbows and ended down at my wrists. And speaking of my wrists, I was wearing two bracelets, one around each arm. There was also some weird fabric coming out at the end of the sleeves. The fabric was thin and they flowed beautifully. On my feet were some sandals instead of my normal shoes. The entire outfit was differing shades of blue. There were also blue stones spread around the whole thing. So, in short, I looked like some kind of exotic dancer.

It was about this time that I realized I was in the same room as before. Only, this time, I was able to get a good look at it, since last time, I had been too focused on what had been going on to care about seeing what the room looked like.

A single flickering light bulb hung from the ceiling, the light barely reaching the corners. The walls were grimy, the white behind it almost invisible unless you looked closely. The floor…ugh. The floor! It was horrible! It was a cold, hard tile floor with cracks and dirt lining the ceramic plates. Boxes and junk was scattered in every place you looked. It was very cramped and I had barely enough room to take two steps in any direction.

I rubbed my hands on the floor, clearing myself a place to sit down. After doing that, I sat my butt down on the floor and waited. I waited…and waited…and waited. Hoping that someone would come get me out of this place.

While I sat there, I reached my hand up to my neck. The collar was chaffing my skin. Feeling the cold metal there just acted as a reminder to what had happened. Sorrow and fear overcame me as the events of the past few days came back. The emotions overwhelmed me so much, that the only thing I could do was sit there and cry.

"Hey! You better stop crying or you'll ruin your makeup!" I looked up and saw Fassad staring back at me.

Makeup? I reached my hands up to my face and rubbed them there for a second. My hands came back down, glitter sparkling under my fingernails.

OK. That was _it_. I mean, really? _Glitter? _I can take the outfit. But _glitter?_ That was the end of my rope. My eyes started to burn, a sure sign they were turning bloody red.

It was all I could do to keep from launching myself at Fassad then and there. The last thing I wanted was to get shocked again.

"Nwehehehe," Fassad snickered. "You're learning fast. Just remember. One wrong move and you're a fried banana."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Deeeep breeeath, Inari.

"I have a job for you," he whispered in my ear. I immediately regretted the deep breath thing. Oh god. Bananas. "I'll come get you later."

After he was gone the banana smell still lingered. I took tiny breaths through my mouth. I don't think I ever want to be within a mile of a banana again.

He didn't come back for a few hours. At least…I think it was a few hours. But, finally, someone came. It was another girl dressed in an outfit similar to what I was wearing. The only difference was that the color was dark red instead of blue. She also had a long rod topped with black and red fan…thing-y. Her hair was black, long and pulled into a loose pony tail. And her eyes were the saddest blue I've ever seen.

"Fassad sent me to get you. Come with me." She said, motioning for me to come with her.

I nodded and stood up, ready to get away from that god-forsaken room. "Anywhere is better than here." I whispered as I climbed over the boxes to the door.

The girl snorted, "Tell me about it," she said. "Fassad put me in there when I first got here. Was hell." she stuck her hand out. "I'm Sallie by the way."

"Inari." I replied, taking the offered hand as I jumped down from the last box. "So…what does Fat Asstard want with me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Sallie threw back her head and laughed. "Fat Asstard. That's a good one. I think you and I are going to get along." then she shrugged. "but I don't know, 'Nari. Fat Asstard never makes sense."

I sighed. I should of known it wasn't going to be easy to find out. Once we got out into the hallway, I noticed something. "Hey Sal. Why is it that you don't have a collar around your neck too?" I asked, curious.

She lifted up her foot and revealed a circle of metal around her ankle. "Cause I've got this."

I looked at it for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. I could feel my eyes darkening again. How could he do this? What drove him to kidnapping and imprisoning people? Did He like doing this? My body started shaking, my anger growing the longer I thought about it.

Soft fingers brushed my shoulders. "'Nari? You okay?"

I looked up to see Sallie looking at me with worried eyes.

"'Nari?" she said.

I sighed, my anger starting to dissipate. I could feel hot tears starting to flow down my cheeks.

"Aw, c'mon girl. Don't cry. Won't do you any good here."

"…How could he do this? Why?" The tears were starting to flow more and more. "Why did He have to do this to me? Why did HE have to come and _ruin _my life? Just…why?"

"Cause that's how he is. You can't change that." Sallie patted my back. "Now c'mon. You're going to dance class."

_Dance Class?_

EojiDance,Water!Dance!iojge.

The room that we walked into had mirrors everywhere. The floor was a shiny white and the walls were reflecting myself back at me.

I noticed that two other girls were in the room. They were both wearing similar outfits to mine, minus the color changes. One outfit was purple, while the other was a mix of both yellow _and_ purple.

The girl with the purple outfit had long blond hair tied into two pig tails that hung down her back. She also had a pin in her hair. Her eyes were a bright, happy aqua color. Though, if I looked closely enough, I could see a tinge of sadness in them as well.

The other girl with the yellow and purple outfit had shoulder length brown hair with blond streaks in it. She had two hair pins in the front and a ribbon in the back of her hair. Her eyes were a gold brown color.

I walked over to one of the mirrors so I could see how I looked. My eyes widened as I got closer. My ribbons were gone. The ribbons that _Claus_ had given to me. "Oh god…no…NO!" I shouted as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What's her problem?" the yellow one asked.

The purple one looked concerned. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

I turned to them, tears filling my eyes. "My…my ribbons! They're gone!"

"Your ribbons?" Sallie made a face. "We can get you new ones. Easy."

I shook my head. "No Sallie. I can't replace those ribbons. They mean _everything_ to me! They're the only thing I have left from…"

The purple one ohhhed. "I see." she said. "Your boyfriend gave them to you. How sweet!"

My face reddened from embarrassment. "He is…wasn't my boyfriend. But…He _was_ my best friend."

"Su-ure he was." the yellow one smirked.

"Girls. Stop it. Can't you see that Inari's been through a lot?" Sallie chided. "Give her a break."

"Oh. Sorry!" the purple one bubbled. "I'm Brit."

"And I'm Hanna." the yellow one said. "Nice to meet you… I guess."

"And, like Sal said, I'm Inari." I said. I still felt pretty down. Thoughts of Claus were flowing through my head and it was getting a little hard to think. "…I'm sorry for kinda freaking out on you guys. It's just…those ribbons were really special to me. I need to get them back…somehow."

Sallie shrugged. "No worries, 'Nari. We'll get them back. Most likely Fassad has 'em."

I frowned. The thought of Fassad having my ribbons did _not_ make me feel any better. " If he does have them, then he better not do anything to them!"

Hanna laughed, "Well, best you forget about them for now." she said. "Because it's time to dance."

"Alright!" Brit whooped. "Lets do this!"

I sighed. "Ok. Well…the problem is…"

"What?" Hanna snapped.

"Well…I…I don't know how to dance…exactly." I said slowly.

"Hey, no prob." Brit giggled. "The moment you walked in I knew you could dance."

They all nodded sagely.

"And," Hanna continued. "Sallie begged Fassad for you. No way she would have done _that_ if she didn't think you had potential."

"Potential, huh? Well…alright." I shrugged. "Let's start."

And we did.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Sallie and the others taught me the basics of dancing. I finally was able to get used to the movements and soon, I even surpassed Hanna and Brit. I guess you could say I was a natural.

Soon though, the time came for me to put my lessons to the test. A special guest was coming to the base tonight and the four of us were to be the entertainment. To say I was anxious would be an understatement. I was also a bit afraid. What if something bad happened and we ended up getting punished for it?

We were all waiting in the mirror room and I was pacing back and forth, the mirrors making it look like there was a whole army of me. I kept at this for awhile until finally, Hanna spoke.

"Will you quit that?" she snapped. "You're making me dizzy."

"But what if something goes wrong or…or…GAH!" I yelped as I tripped on my sandal straps. "I'm just so anxious about this." I said into the squishy dance mats located on the floor.

"Just chill," Sallie smiled, "You'll do fine. Now, get up before you wrinkle you dress."

Brit helped me to my feet and started brushing off my cloths. "Yeah," she said. "if you ruin your dress we'll have to get you a new one. And that'll take _forever_ and then the show'll be held up and we'll get in trouble and-"

"Brit!" Hanna yelled.

"What?"

"Calm."

"Oh… okay."

Brit released her hold on my shoulders, which had been steadily getting harder. I glanced at my bare skin and saw red fingernail marks. Oh, well.

I smiled at my friends. We had gotten close over the past few weeks. Sallie was the stronger one of us. She acted like a mother to us all. Hanna was snappy most of the time. She had a bit of a short temper. And, as for Brit…Well, she was just a ditz. A lovable ditz, but a ditz all the same.

I looked over at Sallie and then remembered something. "Oh yeah. Sallie, I was wanting to ask you something. Just who is it that's coming tonight?"

"Ahhh…" Sallie rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not sure. But I think it's a close advisor to King P or something. Least, that's what I heard."

"No!" Brit shook her blond pig tails. "I heard it's a noble knight! And he's come to rescue us from the evil clutches of Fat Asstard!"

Hanna burst out laughing, "You idiot! It's probably no one important."

"But Hanna, I specifically remember hearing that somebody _important_ was coming. Besides, you know Fassad. He wouldn't make us dance for just anybody." I pointed out.

"Honey," Hanna said. "You gotta remember; this place is the Queen B of rumor mills."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?" Sallie said.

"Yeah. I guess so." I said.

No sooner than I said that, the door burst open.

"Nwehehehehe! Girls! It's time! So get your act together and let's go!" Fassad commanded us.

We all got to our feet and headed for the door, ready to follow.

"Whatever you say…Fat Asstard." Hanna whispered.

"What was that?" Fassad screamed, turning to look at her furiously.

"Um…I said 'Whatever you say Fassad." Hanna recovered.

I saw a smirk come onto his face. "That's what I _thought_." He then proceeded to turn around and walk down the hallway.

The four of us snickered once we were a safe distance away.

We walked down hallways and through rooms and down stairs until we reached a set of doors bigger than any others we had passed through.

Fassad turned, "Now make sure you do this right or you're all fried bananas," he threatened.

And the doors swooped open, revealing the biggest room I'd ever see. The ceiling was at least four stories high and the walls were covered with gold that had been carved into intricate swirls. The light came from chandeliers that hung dozens of feet over my head and reflected off all the shiny surfaces, of which there were many. Women tapped around in huge brightly colored ball gowns. The men in fancy tails.

I was craning my neck around, trying to take all this in. I would've stood there for hours, just looking. Then Hanna pinched my arm.

"Snap out of it!" she hissed.

I nodded, still dazed. We all walked through the doors and switched into dancer mode. Swing your hips. Sway your arms. Tiny steps. And glide, dammit, _glide._ At least that what Hanna told me.

We walked close to the wall to avoid getting hit by the dancing couples. I watched them and realized. They were horrible. At dancing. I found myself picking out their flaws as they clumbered past. She kept stepping on his toes. They weren't in time with the music. He was nearly tripping over his shoes. God, they were awful.

We reached the dais and stopped. Fassad climbed up the steps and sat in his throne. We had to 'lounge' at his feet.

He clapped his hands and a dozen trumpets sounded. The music and horrible dancing stopped. Everyone turned their head to look our way. Having hundreds of eyes on you is a very uncomfortable feeling. Especially if you're in a skimpy outfit.

"Good people," he shouted. "I have arranged some very special entertainment for you tonight!"

Everyone cheered.

Fassad held up his hand for quiet, "But first! But first! A toast to our very special guests!" He raised his glass, "The Commander of our beloved Pigmask army and the Colonel!"

More cheering.

The four of us looked up to see a young man dressed in black and orange, and a pigmask dressed in almost all white walk in through one of the side doors. The young man was wearing a mask that covered his head and one of his eyes. The one eye I could see was red. And, from what I could tell, his lower left arm had been replaced with a cannon.

What kind of surprised me was that I could've swore I'd seen this masked person before. But where? I was contemplating this as Fassad ended the toast.

"Oh Commander, Colonel! It is such an honor for the two of you to be here!" Fassad was trying to get on their good side. Gawd, he's such a brown noser!

"King P sent us to check up on the tower's operations. Has everything been going smoothly?" The Colonel asked.

"Why yes, actually, they have. In fact, we've been training a very powerful chimera here. Would you men like to see a demonstration of her progress?"

The Colonel glanced at the Commander. He gave a tiny nod and the Colonel looked back to Fassad.

"Yes. That would be good."

Fassad clapped his hands and two guards ran out.

"I have a question." the Colonel said.

Fassad tried to smile, but it came out as a leer. "Ask away."

"You said you are training a chimera, yes? Would it happen to be a young wolf girl?"

"How did you know?" Fassad asked, surprised.

The Colonel chuckled, a horrible sound that made my insides squirm. "Lets just say I've had some past experiences with Giselle."

Giselle. That was a pretty name.

"Interesting. She's rather stupid, isn't she?" Fassad had walked over to they table where the two of them were sitting and was leaning against it.

"Oh, I wouldn't say so. She took out five or six of my best men trying to escape the labs. Nearly made it too. If it weren't for the robots... well... you get my meaning."

Fassad nodded slowly.

He was about to say something when the guards marched back into the room. Someone was striding between them. Someone who demanded the whole room's attention. Giselle.

She was medium height. Slight build. It seemed to me that in another life she might have been a dancer, she moved so gracefully. Like a predator. Which I suppose she was. White wolf ears poked up from her tangled mess of hair. A long tail flicked behind her. Her hands had claws and grey fuzz crept up to her elbows. Her eyes were red, like mine. Her skin was as pale as marble and her hair pure white. But her face was what shocked me the most. It was void of all emotion. Not even a flicker. It was unnerving.

She wore a sleeveless jacket with red trim, and grey pants that reached about mid-calf. Her feet were bare. On her left arm was some kind of armor. Strapped to her back were twin swords.

I leaned over to Sallie. "That's Giselle?" I whispered.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"She's kinda scary"

Hanna butted in. "That's the point," she said. "Giselle was the first human animal hybrid."

"The first?"

"Yup."

"Wow. She-"

I was about to say more but Fassad started talking again.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he bellowed. "May I present to you… Giselle!"

All the fancy people cleared a huge circle around her. There was a moment during which it felt like the world had stopped turning. Without warning a dozen men dressed like ninjas dropped from the ceiling. I gasped. They all landed in a neat circle with Giselle in the very middle. She never flinched. Just drew one of her swords and waited. Then one of the ninja men scooted forward an inch. And fell down. Behind him stood Giselle. Her fingers formed a point that was level where his neck used to be. A soft gasp rose from the crowd of people. The other ninjas darted forward, the circle tightening. Her feet slid forward. A dark clad body slipped in front of her. He wielded a dagger, swinging it menacingly. Giselle's wrist flicked out and suddenly it was in her hand. And then in his stomach. A small waterfall of blood poured from his gut and dripped from his mouth. Gross.

I heard a sound behind me. I looked over my shoulder. The Colonel was laughing. Why was he laughing?

Suddenly Giselle froze. The ninja she had been fighting slid from her grasp and landed on the floor with a thump. I looked closer and saw that she was shaking. Her hands were balled up into fists, claws drawing blood.

The laughter died in the pigmask's throat.

With a menacing growl, Giselle turned around. Her eyes swept over the dais and for a moment, lingered on me. I shuddered. Then she focused on the Colonel. Oh boy. This was _not_ going to end well.

Hardly a sound came from Giselle's parted lips but I swear I could hear something in the split second it took her to reach the table he was at. Then she was on him. If it wasn't for his helmet, she would have snapped his neck like a twig. But the hard material prevented her from doing so. So, instead, she raked her claws down his front. He roared in pain and I heard her whisper, "How does it feel, Colonel?" Her voice was soft and pained, like it hurt her to talk. The Colonel choked out something and a grim smile played across her lips. "No such thing, Colonel." She breathed out. "No such thing as mercy." Suddenly, she flew back, as though someone had punched her. Smoke rose from the barrel of the gun in the Colonel's hand. Giselle lay in a puddle of her own blood. I looked closer and saw an angry red wound in her stomach. Then her skin slowly crept over it and left only a scar.

"Get her!" Fassad was screaming to the ninja men. "Get her, dammit!"

But none of them moved.

Giselle curled into a ball, clutching her arms around her knees. She opened her mouth and this time sound did come out. A high pitched keening. I felt power ripple through the room like a wave. It brushed my cheeks and stirred my hair. And that's when it happened.

I began to hear something else. I could hear voices. Not the voices from the people that were around me. No. These voices were in my head. They were saying something, but the voices were too low for me to hear. At least, at first they were. The voices started getting louder. _Much louder_.

_Aura Blast_

Aura what?

_Hypnosis. Paralysis._

What the heck?

_Flash. Ground. COUNTER._

Counter what? Huh? Ugh, that last one rang through my head. I was on my knees now, clutching my head in almost the same fashion that Giselle was. Make It Stop..MAKE IT STOP!

_TELEPATHY. SHIELD. HYPNOSIS. PARALYSIS. FLASH. GROUND. COUNTER. PERCEPTION. AURA BLAST._

**(LFG: PEANUT BUTTER!**

**RML: What?**

**LFG: Um nothing! On with the story!)**

The voices were all coming at me at once now, the words mixing with each other. I just couldn't take it anymore. I opened my mouth to scream, but, when I did, the voices all stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around. Why was the room so colorful? More like a rainbow than it had been before.

"'Nari? Are you okay?" Sallie leaned over me, concerned. She was surrounded by a pale pink cloud. Then she wasn't. Then she was.

I looked around and saw many other people covered in clouds. Fassad was covered in a hot pink color with a dirty looking brown that lingered like filth. The Commanders was a cool blue/black swirled. And then I saw the girl lying in a fetal position on the floor. Her cloud was dark red and also with black swirls. Giselle screamed again and the cloudy colors disappeared.

I closed my eyes again and felt Sallie wrap her arms around me. I leaned my head against her cool shoulder and sighed.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

I only had the strength to nod.

She stroked my hair. "That's alright." She said. "Fassad won't want us to dance after what just happened. He'll just send us to our room."

She was right.

Fkds;aPhew!Tiring!jfdkls

In the room that I now shared with the three other girls, we all collapsed onto our individual cots. I was just about to drift off to sleep when Hanna spoke from her cot next to mine.

"What happened back there?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

This was the most concern she had shown for me since we met. I was touched.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm good."

She just nodded and turned over on her side, so she wasn't facing me.

I was about to fall asleep again when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Psst!" Brit hissed in a stage-whisper.

I sighed. "What do you want, Brit?"

"I know this isn't a good time, but I wanted to do this." More stage-whispering.

I mentally rolled my eyes. What now? It was probably something stupid. "Hmm…"

She fumbled around with something behind her back and it took her so long that I almost fell asleep again.

Then she thrust something in my face. "Here."

From her hand dangled long dark strands of something. I looked closer and realized what. My ribbons.

* * *

**RML: How the HECK did Brit find those! I Hid Them Soooo Well Too!**

**LFG: Yeah, well. Remember, I do write Brit's dialogue. And Sallie. And Hanna.**

**RML: Yeah, and Giselle. And The Colonel! But, Oh Wow! Lots Of Stuff Happened This Chapter! But what did all the voices in Inari's head mean? If You All Can Guess It Right, Then Props For You! :D**

**LFG: Oh I can tell you that. They are all-**

**RML: It was a rhetorical question, you idiot!**

**LFG: Oh, right. I knew that.**

**RML: And as for the A/N in the middle of the chapter…Well, If You Guys Can Get **_**THAT**_** Peanut Butter Reference, Then You All Are Awesome! **

**LFG: ChuggaaConroy…WE LOVE YOU! **

**RML: *stifles a yawn* Oh Dear Gosh, I'm Tired! What about you LFG?**

**LFG: Read and review or I'll kill you… hey… that rhymes. *passes out from exhaustion***

**RML: *yawns again* Don't worry guys, I'm sure she won't kill you. Maim you probably, but definitely won't kill you. If she kills you, you won't be able to read anymore. We don't want that….We really don't. **


	5. Dead Home, Bloody Lullaby

**LFG: WHOOT! My chappy, it's done. My chappy, it's done! *does finished chappy dance… trust me… you do NOT want to see it***

**RML: AUUGG! LFG! My eyes! Stop dancing!**

**LFG: *pout* Fiiine.**

**RML: *Sigh* Well, I'm pretty sure that the last chapter left ya'll with questions about Giselle, so this chapter ought to help clear that up!**

**LFG: This one takes place when Giselle is 13. So that makes Inari… 11! I know all this flashback stuff is confusing, but bare with us. I'm pretty sure this is the last one.**

**RML: Yeah, hopefully. After this chapter, we'll be going back to the present and it'll be Inari's next chapter. **

**LFG: Yep. **

**RML: And, apologizing in advance, I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others. **

**LFG: Oh! Right. That's what I wanted to say. I ran out of ideas for this and it took me forever to write.**

**RML: But, after brainstorming today, we managed to come up with something that might work, so LFG wrote it. ^_^ And What A Fine Chapter It Is, Albeit Short.**

**LFG: Humph Who cares if it's short. It's good. That's it.**

**RML: I know, That's what I said. Translating my sentence so you'll understand it, Even though it was short, It was Really Good.**

**LFG: Huh?**

**RML: Oh, whatever.**

**LFG: You're confusing me. **

**RML: *waves it off* It's fine. Forget it. Ok, we need someone to do the disclaimer. **

**LFG: Ugh, Do we have to do it EVERY CHAPTER?**

**RML: Well, no. But, personally, I'd rather not get into a lawsuit with Nintendo because we didn't say the characters belonged to us, well, most of the characters.**

**LFG: Ugh! Fine! Then you do it! It's 1:36 A.M. and I don't want to deal with it right now. **

**RML: *Sigh* Alright, fine. LFG and I don't own Mother 3 or any of the characters from Mother 3. We Do Own Our OCs Inari, Giselle, Sallie, Hanna, and Brit. Oh…And Howard. And…That's it. There, happy?**

**LFG: *snore***

**RML: *facepalm* Not again! Whatever.**

**LFG: Starto!**

* * *

Dead home, bloody lullaby

Giselle's POV

It was four years after I was brought here. I was now 13, and all I knew was killing. It was all I could remember doing anymore. And the worst thing? I was starting to love it. Sometimes my bloodlust got so strong not even a dozen of Fassad's strongest men could control me. During those times they would evacuate the base, lock it up and leave me to kill myself to sleep. Death was my home and blood, my lullaby.

My PSI empathy also became a problem. Somehow, the cleansing made it worse. A hundred times worse. There would be times when I could feel no emotions at all. I was a mere shell. And then there were times when I could feel what everyone in a 20-mile radius of me was feeling. The emotions would come crashing down on me like waves. I would fall to my knees and scream, it hurt so much. After this, I was always sent to cleansing. The more I was cleansed the worse it got. Again and again. Over and over.

I was also put on a schedule. I would get up at four in the morning and practice with my swords for three hours. Then I would do a perimeter check of the forest, which could take anywhere from 30 minutes to two hours. After that I was usually allowed to eat breakfast, which consisted of uncooked meat. I would then fight for Fassads entertainment for the rest of the day. After which I patrolled the forest again I was sometimes given dinner. More raw meat. Yummy.

It was during my morning patrol when I found him. He lay at the base of a cliff, face down. His bright orange hair was almost brown from dirt. On his back were huge claw marks, tearing open his shirt, which was striped blue and yellow. The blood was still dripping, fresh.

Just the sight of the sticky red liquid made me dizzy. The tangy smell filled my head and I got hungry. Really hungry.

No! Bad Giselle, I thought, mentally slapping myself. We don't eat little boys.

He was still alive. I could hear his heart beat. And the baby grass in front of his mouth moved gently.

I knelt down beside him and sniffed the wound. Drago. Which made no sense. Dragos are peaceful creatures. Whatever he did, it must've pissed the beast off bad. The kid was lucky he was still alive.

So I did what I was programmed to. I hoisted him up piggy back style and started towards the Base.

It's not like I wanted to, see. I just had no choice. The cleansing broke me. I was like a robot now. I had no control over my body. I did what others told me, not what I wanted.

I _knew_ the kid would've been better off dieing in the woods that living at the Base. They would probably turn him into something like me. A monster.

I hated myself for doing this.

* * *

"What do you want me to do with him?"

I shrugged from my spot on the floor. My knees hurt from kneeling so long.

Fassad continued stomping around his throne room and shouted again, "I can't be bothered with crap like this! I'm a busy man, for god's sake! What? Am I supposed to nurse him back to health?"

I shrugged again.

He stuffed the rest of the banana he was eating in his mouth and spoke around it. "Mm mot a reaking occer. Tiffs mot a reaking hoffpittle."

I squinted up at him.

Fassad swallowed. "I sa-aid 'I'm not a freaking doctor. This's not a freaking hospital'."

I nodded in pretend agreement.

"Why didja bring him here Wolfie?"

Shrug.

He shoved his face an inch from mine. His breath reeked of bananas. It was all I could do to keep from gagging. "Y'know. You're not that smart. Did they remove your brain in that operation too?" Then he laughed at his own joke.

When I didn't respond Fassad shrugged. "Ah whatever," he said. "You're just a dumb animal. Probably never had a brain to start with."

I remained silent. It's not like I could say anything anyways.

Fassad stroked his mustache. "Well. I guess we could send him to the labs. Yeah. That'll work." he waved a hand in my direction. "Take him there, Wolfie."

Finally, I was able to relieve the pressure on my knees. I got up, albeit, a little wobbly, and walked over to where the boy had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor and hoisted him onto my back once again.

Hfjfjfjffjfjgjg! (Line break here)

I walked through the woods. I was going to the transport that would go to the labs. The birds were chirping cheerfully and the sun was shining happily. Which made me angry. What was there to be happy about? Nothing. That's what. Absolutely nothing.

"Uhhg…" the boy said.

I looked over my shoulder at him. He's so young. And this has to happen to him. Damnit. The thought of what they'll do to him boils my blood. But there's nothing I can do about it. I just sigh.

Suddenly the heartbeat that was calmly thumping against my back a moment before, starts hammering. The boy drew in a sharp breath. And then there was a sharp pain on the back of my head.

I bring my hand up and rub the sore spot, "Oww…" I grumbled.

"Who are you? Why are you carrying me? Where am I? Where are you taking me?" the boy spat out questions faster than I could answer them. So I just ignored him. And watched him out of the corner of my eye.

When he realized that I wasn't going to answer any of his questions he settled for squirming on my back.

He examined me ears but didn't touch them. Looked at my tail, but didn't say anything. That earned him points.

"What's your name?"

I didn't say anything.

"C'mon. If you tell me your name I'll tell you mine."

Not biting, kid.

"Please?"

…

"Fine. If you won't talk to me, could you at least walk more carefully? Every step hurts my back."

This made me chuckle. But I evened out my strides and tried not to jostle him.

"Thanks."

I nod.

"Can you tell me what's going to happen to me?"

There was fear in his voice. Poor kid. I decided to answer him this once.

"You would've been better off at the bottom of that cliff."

I could tell that he was surprised that I'd answered him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, you would've died there."

"How could that be better." It was a statement, not a question.

I considered this. No matter how I answered it would be wrong. I thought about clamming up again. But no. That would be to cruel. The boy at least deserved to know what he was going into.

"Where I'm taking you they won't ever let you die. No matter how much you want to." it was the most and the least I could say. I would be punished for anything more.

"Then why are you taking me there?" he demanded.

"I have no choice."

"Everyone has a choice!" he exploded.

I just shook my head.

"Hrmph," he muttered. "Well, everyone should have a choice."

"We are here." I said.

"What?"

"The transport."

"Oh."

The clearing ahead of us has a small shack next to a landing platform. On the platform was the transport. A pigmask was loading stuff into it and a second one , of higher ranking, was standing in the door of the shack.

"Where too?" he asked.

"Labs," I said, and that was it.

The pigmask told me to leave the boy on the platform. I did.

As I turned to leave the boy called out for me to wait.

I looked back at him and he tried to smile.

"Thank you," he said.

I squinted at him, "What for?"

"For warning me."

I shrugged.

"I'm Claus."

I nodded, and he looked sad. I could tell he wanted to know my name. But I didn't tell him. I just turned my back on him and sprinted away.

As I ran I thought about the boy named Claus. I realized that in a few minutes he had gotten me to talk more than I had in the entire four years that I had been here.

Hmm, I thought.

I felt kinda sad that I would never see him again.

And that was it.

* * *

**RML: Claus! OMG! Claus! **

**LFG: Not again! Well at least he's not here.**

**RML: …Wow. Inari would KILL me if she found out I was keeping this information about Claus away from her…**

**LFG: You're right. But she's not going to find out… yet. *diabolical laughter***

**RML: O_o Uh…Yeah. She's not gonna find out just yet. Just as long as you don't tell her. Like how you told Brit the secret location of Inari's ribbons!**

**LFG: Well, I HAD to end the chapter somehow. The opportunity just presented itself.**

**RML: Yeah, true. You're right. Just be sure that Inari doesn't find out about anything else before the given time, k?**

**LFG: Maa-a-aybe. XD**

**RML: Maybe? What do you mean MAYBE? It better be a Yes Ma'am!**

**LFG: Ma'am? Why the HELL would I call you MA'AM? That's *censored* insane!**

**RML: *vein pop* LOOK! JUST PROMISE ME YOU WON'T TELL HER, ALRIGHT?**

**LFG: NEVAH! Mwahahahahaha! *runs away***

**RML: *eye twitch* Urgh! Alright, I'm just gonna end the author's note here. So, if you liked this, please review. Criticism is fine, Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! Goodnight Guys!**

**LFG: *still running in circles* Mwahahahah- *trip* ahhh! *fall* *splat* oww…**

**RML: *anime sweatdrop* …Uh…Ok….That's it! Bye! *runs off to help LFG***


	6. Escape Plans and Battlefields

**Edit: 5/18/11**

**I am so sorry that the last time I posted this, it seemed rushed. So, after some editing and Horrible Writers Block, I have posted the revised chapter. The first half is the same, but the second half of the labyrinth has been changed QUITE a bit! So, Make Sure You Read It! It's Very Important For Later!**

**LFG: …**

**RML: …**

**LFG: AAAAHHHHH!**

**RML: Giselle and Claus are **_**not**_** a pair!**

**LFG: *hyperventilating* no no no no no!**

**RML: See? Look what you've done to my poor Co-Authoress! You've broken her!**

**LFG: How could you? Why? *crys in corner***

**RML: *pats LFG's back* Calm down, LFG. It'll be fine. Don't worry. Remember, it's a Claus and Inari pairing, not a Claus and Giselle pairing.**

**LFG: *sniffle* Yeah… okay.**

**RML: You good?**

**LFG: I'm good.**

**RML: Ok, so…minus that little episode there…GUESS WHAT LFG! :DDDD**

**LFG: WHAT? :P Wait. Waitwaitwait… Nico di Angelo really exists and he's going to marry me? **

**RML: …No-o-o-o-o…I MADE IT TO STATE MUSIC FESTIVAL! :D **

**LFG: Awww, fudge. No Nico. *pout* but YAY for you!**

**RML: ^_^ I'm soooo happy! And I'm also happy that this chapter is **_**done**_**!**

**LFG: Fiiiinnnaaallly! Uggg. I have had enough of this chappy to last me a lifetime.**

**RML: I couldn't agree with you more. It is just sooo long! We were really rushing by the end of this chapter. But, at least we got it done.**

**LFG: !**

**RML: *blinks a few times* …Uh…Ok. Anyway, this chapter actually is one of the few chapters that has someone elses OC added in. xXRikaWitchOfMiraclesXx, we hope that we didn't mess up on Chris' personality too much. And Thank you soooo much for letting us use her this chapter. And, don't worry. She might end up making another appearance later on. **

**LFG: Annnnd we have a challenge for all you readers later on in the story! We better get some reeeaaalllyy good replies. Other wise I'll feel unwanted and go away and this story will never continue and then **_**where will you be?**_** Huh? Huh?**

**RML: Yeah! So, send us some REALLY good ideas, and, who knows. We just might end up using your idea for it later on in the story!**

**LFG: And now I think that we've rambled long enough soooo… STARTO!**

Chapter 5

Escape Plans and Battlefields

Inari's POV

It had been a few days since the incident. I hadn't told anybody exactly what had happened to me that night. To tell you the truth, I haven't even figured out what happened. I hadn't heard those voices in my head since then. I hadn't seen those colors surrounding anybody either. I was beginning to worry. Just _what_ was happening to me?

I was sitting on my cot thinking about it when Hanna came up to me. We hadn't really done anything since the whole thing happened. Fassad didn't make us do much, so we mostly just hung around in our room for most of the past few days. But, anyway, back to Hanna.

"Ok, spill. I know something is bothering you. You've barely said anything ever since the party a few nights ago. So, what is it?" Hanna inquired. Brit and Sallie got up when they heard this and walked over to us. Brit sat on the floor and Sallie sat next to me. I guess they were all worrying about me.

I sighed. How was I going to explain something to them that I barely understood myself? But, I figured it'd be better to just let it out.

" Well, you know how at the party, that girl, Giselle, started freaking out?" They nodded. "Well, when she started having her freak out, I started hearing voices in my head…"

"So… you're going crazy." Hanna stated.

Brit slapped her, "Shut up, Hanna!" she nodded to me. "Go on."

" The voices…They were really low at first, but then, they kept getting louder and louder, up until the point that I could barely stand it."

"And that was when your head felt like it was gonna explode, right?" Sallie inquired.

I nodded. "The words they were saying…They were repeating them…like they were important or something."

Hanna squinted her eyes and opened her mouth like she was going to say something, then didn't.

"Well, what were they saying?" Brit prompted.

"Just some random words." I thought for a minute, trying to remember what a few of them were. "…Counter…Flash…and I think Aura…Blast? Yeah. Aura Blast. That was it. Those were just a few. But I don't _understand!_ Just what do they mean?"

"I could tell you what they mean."

We all heard voice coming from the doorway to our room. We all turned our heads in that direction and there, standing in the doorway, was one of the other servants here at the base. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was kinda dressed like us, except her outfit was black, with grey jewels on it.

"Hey Chris!" said Brit.

Chris?

"Whadda you mean you know what it means?" Hanna demanded.

"I mean exactly what I said. I know what those words are."

Ok, I didn't know who this girl was, but if she knew what was happening to me, then I was willing to listen. "Well…What are they then?"

Chris looked around, as if checking to see if anyone was coming, then came in and closed the door behind her before speaking again.

"Those voices you heard…They were telling you what PSI powers you have."

"Wait…" Sallie cocked her head. "How do you know about PSI?"

Chris turned her head towards the door, as if expecting someone to burst in at any moment. Then she motioned for us to closer. We moved away from the bed and gathered around her.

"I know because _I_ have PSI."

Ok, apparently I was being left out of the loop here.

"Ok, seriously, what the _hell_ is PSI?" I demanded.

Sallie and Chris looked at each other, almost like they were having a conversation with their minds. Yeah. Like _that_ was possible. After what seemed like a few minutes of this, Sallie sighed.

"See, 'Nari," she said. "It's like this… PSI is short for Parapsychology. Which basically means psychic."

"Soo… I have psychic abilities?"

Chris nodded. "Yep."

"Sweet!" I almost shrieked.

Chris shook her head, "Not sweet. The Pigmask army will experiment on you if they find out you have PSI. What do you think happened to Giselle?"

I stopped dead in my celebration. If you had only taken a glance at me, you probably wouldn't of known it, but I was terrified. The only way you could really tell was because my eyes gave it away. The thought of being experimented on…I shuddered. It was a horrifying thought.

But then the other thing that Chris said hit me. "Wait…Giselle has PSI too?"

"She did," Hanna spoke up. "But all that cleansing squashed most of her abilities."

I gasped, "That's horrible."

"But her PSI does pop up occasionally," Chris said. "Like at that banquet. That was her PSI Empathy acting up."

"And that's what'll happen to me if they find out?" Just what I didn't need. To be taken somewhere that was even _worse_ than here.

Chris nodded again. "Yes. They'll do it to both you and me if they find out about our powers."

I almost started panicking. "Then what are we gonna do?"

Brit put her hand on my shoulder. "Well, first, you have to _not_ freak out, ok?"

"Second, you need to make sure that _nobody_, other than us, find out about what has been spoken of in this room." Sallie continued.

"Cause, if _any one_ of them find out, well, we're both screwed." Chris finished.

I nodded in agreement. "Ok."

"And third," Hanna said. "We have to get you outta this place."

FjdkHippoHill!fjdk

All that day we planned our escape. As it turned out the other girls had been planning this for months. They just hadn't told me because they weren't sure if they could trust me. But after the events of Fassad's party and Chris telling me I had PSI powers and what would happen to me if I stayed here, they decided they could. Trust me, I mean.

So, here's how it went: Sallie was in charge of collecting the odd coinage we found here and there and keeping it hidden. Brit, surprisingly, was in charge of stealing our belongings back. Hanna saved up nonperishable food for when we got out. And me?

I had to control my PSI.

Chris was teaching me how to do just that. We'd sneak out to the old, abandoned rooftop garden late at night to practice. In the few days that we'd been doing this, I had managed to gain some basic control of a few of my powers. The shield and counter PSI that I had was very easy to handle. To activate my shield, all I had to do was pull up my arms in a defensive maneuver and the shield would activate over my whole body, protecting me from any outside attacks for as long as I had my arms up. For the counter to work, I had to have my shield up or else it wouldn't have any effect. But, to use it, I'd have to sweep my right arm from the shield position across my body to my side, and it worked. It wasn't that hard, but, my other powers…Well, I've yet be able to control those just yet. Chris said it's just because it's not the time for me to understand how to use them, but still…

I hadn't really seen any of the colors again. Key words: hadn't really. _Meaning_ I hadn't seen them that much. I still did occasionally. Like when ever I got really emotional they would pop back. And sometimes I would even see colors surrounding animals or even _plants_ of all things. And especially when ever I saw Giselle. She was always covered in a reddish blackish cloud. It was… weird.

When I told Chris about the colors she glared at me like I was insane.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she demanded.

"Um…I…don't know…?"

"ARRGggg!" Chris clutched her head, shaking it. "If I'd known sooner this would've been _so_ much easier."

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised.

Chris pointed her finger at me accusingly, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I didn't think it was important!"

'You can freaking _read AURAS, _Inari!" she nearly screamed. "Of course that's _important_."

I started to apologize but Chris plowed on.

"If Fassad or anyone else were to find out… oh god. They would whisk you away in a second. You wouldn't stand a chance." she started pacing in circles. "We have to get you out of here _now_."

And that was how the escape was moved from "We'll wait a while" to "Move it! Now!".

Diojwvnsdifhdusdihvbdik

We had all started working double time to make sure the escape plan happened as soon as possible. Brit had been able to bring more of our belongings back to us.

In fact, she should be back any minute from another one of her raids. Salllie, Hanna, Chris, and I were in the bedroom again, planning how things were going to work out when I heard the door swing open and then, slowly, close again. The four of us turned and saw Brit leaning against the door, smiling insanely. It was kind of…disturbing.

She giggled.

Yep, Brit's creepiness factor just went up by, like, ten more points.

"How ya doin'?" she drawled.

Hanna edged closer to her, "Brit… Did you get into Fassad's wine again?"

Again? She's done this before?

Brit looked insulted, "No! You know I swore never to do that again!"

Chris breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay. That's good. The last thing we want is a repeat of The Great **(insert something here)** Escapade."

Everyone but me and Brit nodded sagely.

"Wait." I said. "Hold up. What?"

Sallie waved me off. "Tell you later."

"Now, Brit," Hanna said. "What did you do?"

Brit giggled again.

Cree-ee-epy.

"You'll never guess what I found in Fassad's quarters."

"Brit!" Sallie yelled. "You said you didn't get into the wine!"

"I didn't!" Brit yelled back. "I found something better than wine!"

Hanna visibly paled, "Oh, no. Not the-"

Brit rolled her eyes, "Nooo. Not that."

Okay. Now I am super confused…

Sallie squinted her eyes, "Brit. You have something behind you back. What are you hiding?"

Brit's arms were sandwiched between her back and the door. I could tell she was fiddling with something.

A grin spread across her face, "I thought you'd never ask."

Ok, now my curiosity had reached it's highest peak, but, to tell you the truth, I was _not_ expecting what happened next.

_Not_ in a million years.

Brit drew her hands out from behind her back. And pointed something… _two_ somethings at us.

Chris gasped, "Are those…"

Hanna squeaked, "They are…!"

Sallie screamed.

And Brit burst into gales of laughter.

Guns. That's what they were. Twin guns.

HfyeGuns?ogtr!

So, it turns out that before Sallie was "brought" here she used to be in a different line of work other than dancing. She wouldn't say quite what. But she did know how to use those guns. That much was sure.

And, needless to say, Sallie was really excited about getting her guns back. But, she knew she was out of practice. So, it was decided that she would join us in our practice sessions on the roof.

She would choose a target and blast it 'til it was in tatters. At first she started with stationary targets. Trees, statues of bananas, walls. Anything. Then, when she could blow up a target in one shot, she went on to moving targets. That took her a little longer to master. Those mice were quick.

As for me, Chris had started helping me figure out how to work my Telepathy PSI, since we'd already gotten my aura scan PSI to work.

"Ok, so here's how it works," Chris explained, " you have to focus yourself to link your mind with the person you wish to speak to telepathically. Once the link is made, you can speak to that person with your mind. It's also possible to link your mind to everyone around you. Though those links are a little bit harder to do. Once you are done talking with someone in this manner, you can drop the link whenever you want to."

Oi, she sounded like a school teacher. She just kept talking and talking.

"Ok, so, can I try it _now_?" I asked exasperatingly.

Chris sighed. "Were you even listening to what I said?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I was listening and I want to hurry and learn this, so can we _please_ just do it now?" I didn't like being short with her, but I was getting really tired from all these lessons.

"Well, _fine_," Chris said, annoyed. "Try linking with me."

"Okay," I said.

I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to latch onto Chris's mind. I imagined invisible hands reaching out and feeling for her conscience. But my invisible hands didn't find anything. I strained even further and felt a presence on the edge of my mind. Chris. But, somehow the harder I reached the farther away she moved. Was she moving away?

"Stop moving!" I snapped.

"I'm not," she said. Her voice came from right in front of me. "I'm right here."

I opened my eyes and saw that she was right. I sighed. How was I ever going to master my more powerful PSI powers if I couldn't even control my telepathy?

Chris put her hands on my shoulders. "It's alright Inari. Come on, let's try it again."

I nodded. I closed my eyes again, and started to tense up, trying to concentrate.

"Loosen your muscles up, 'Nari. Try to concentrate without tensing up, ok?" Chris said.

I loosened my muscles like she said and concentrated on finding her conscience again. I delved deeper than I did last time, and this time, it was a lot easier to do. I managed to find Chris' mind again and continued to make a link between our minds. Almost there…Just about got it…Yes! I did-

**SSSSHHHIIINNNGGGG!**

A loud noise broke me of my concentration, causing me to stumble. I yelped as I fell to the ground. I felt a fast wind blow over my head.

Well, I guess the stumbling saved my life, because one of Sallie's bullets whizzed right over my head, and then making contact with the door that led to the roof.

"Sallie! What The Heck?" Chris yelled, "You almost killed us!"

Sallie walked over to us from where she was practicing at. "Well, I'm sorry, alright? I accidentally shot my gun at a wall and it ricocheted off of it and headed in your direction!" Her voice had a tinge of irritation in it.

"Well, Maybe you shouldn't have been aiming at the _wall _then!" said Chris, her voice matching the level of irritatedness as Sallie's.

While the two of them were arguing, I heard something else. I looked in the direction of the door and closed my eyes tight and then opened them again, allowing me to see the auras of the different things in the area. Including the things that were beyond the door. And what I saw scared me. I saw the auras of two pigmask guards coming up the stairs.

I quickly deactivated my aura scan, got up from the ground and turned to Sallie and Chris, who were both up in each others faces, still arguing.

"guys…"

"And you know what Sallie, I don't think that guns are cool!"

"Guys…"

"Yeah, Well, I don't think that the name of your special PSI attack is very cool either! I mean, seriously, PK Light? What the heck were you thinking?"

**(RML: Rika, just so you know, we're not making fun of Chris' special PSI attack. It's just that Sallie was really irritated with Chris and she **_**had**_** to say something. So…Yeah. Anyway, on with the chapter!)**

"GUYS!"

They both turned to me, "What?"

"We've got trouble!"

"What do you mean we've got trouble?" Sallie asked, her anger towards Chris disappearing in a hot flash.

"We've got two guards coming this way, and we need to hide…_now_!" I said.

They nodded and we all went in our own directions to our hiding places. We had made a plan in case something like this happened. Sallie would go climb the biggest tree that was up here, hiding herself within the leaves on the branches. Chris would jump into the shrubbery and stay hidden, and I would go and hide behind the one banana statue that was still standing.

And we didn't get into our hiding locations a moment too soon. No sooner than we did, those guards were already opening the door. I held my breath. I could hear them walking around and I could see their flashlights shining past the statue I was behind. I leaned farther against the statue, trying to make sure I stayed out of their line of vision.

Now, in hindsight, this _probably_ wasn't the best idea, considering the fact that the statue's base wasn't very stable to begin with. When I leaned my weight against it, the statue ended up toppling over, crashing into the ground and revealing me behind it.

The sound of the statue falling alerted the pigmask guards over to where I was. Their flashlights blinded me as they came over.

"What are you doing here?" One of the pigmasks yelled. "Nobody is allowed to be here except Master Fassad!"

I gulped. What was I supposed to say? That I was practicing my PSI powers that _nobody_ is supposed to know I have? I don't think so. "Well…I…I was…"

"You are coming with us **now**!" The other pigmask demanded. They both grabbed me and started to drag me away to the door. I felt Chris' conscience invade mine.

"_**Inari!"**_

I can't let them come out! I forced my conscience into Chris and Sallie's minds desperately.

"_**No! Don't Come Out!" **_I shouted telepathically. Then the guards whisked me away.

I knew that if they came out, they'd get in trouble too. We couldn't afford to let more than one of us get caught up here.

Those were my thoughts as they dragged me from the roof and towards certain punishment.

HygidunDunDUN!jgfi

I was right.

Certain punishment.

Okay. So here's what happened: I was put in another room. Yet again. It could've been the same room as the one before. I'm not sure. It looked like some of the boxes had been moved around. But otherwise the same room.

I kicked at one of the boxes. I never thought I'd be in here again. Ugh. That old smell of bananas was even still lingering in here. Blech! I dry-heaved, the banana stench overwhelming my sinuses.

As I sat in there, the door opened. I got up and saw that it was another pigmask guard.

"Master Fassad is ready to see you now! Follow me! And be quick about it!"

I had a feeling that this pigmask was very irritated, so I just decided to obey him. I climbed over the boxes to get to the door. They still hadn't bothered to move them so there was a clear path to the door.

I followed the guard down the hallway, getting different looks from the different servants we passed. Some of their expressions were fearful, others were sympathetic, and the rest were indifferent, trying to ignore us as we passed.

We walked through hallway after hallway, until, finally, we made it to Fassad's office. The guard knocked on the door and, without even waiting for a reply, pushed open the door. Rather roughly, might I add. He motioned for me to go in, but, as I was walking through, he unceremoniously kicked me in the back and closed the door behind me, trapping me inside.

I propped myself up with my elbows, getting myself into a sitting position and from there, went ahead and stood up the rest of the way. I looked around, getting a feel for my surroundings. I had never actually been in here myself, so I was really just getting to see it for the first time. Well, the first thing I noticed was that there were pictures of bananas everywhere, as well as pictures of Fassad. There was also a picture of him and a small white mouse together.

I took a step forward and nearly slipped. I looked down and saw a there were a _ton_ of banana peels all over the floor. Ick. Didn't he care that people could possibly hurt themselves very badly from slipping on one of these? And then the smell hit me. I dry-heaved again. Seriously? What was with this guy and bananas? I mean, sure, I used to like bananas, but I would _never_ make a shrine dedicated to bananas. Speaking of which, I could actually see one of those over in the corner. Yep, it's official. I'm _never _eating another banana _ever_ _again!_

"Hello Inari."

I turned, nearly slipping on another banana peel. There, standing against the far wall, was Fassad. And He looked ticked. I saw him reach his hand into his pocket. Wait a minute…oh no…not the…AUGH!

An electrical shock coursed through my entire body. Tears of pain stung my eyes. That stupid collar! I'd have to make sure to get it off when I escaped with everyone.

"Girl, you should have known better to go up there. You know that the roof is off limits!" He said threateningly. I shuddered. He really can be scary when He needs to. "Now, get ready to face your punishment."

I winced. Here it comes.

"Now…what to do to you…well, I could let the transport take you to the labs…"

My eyes widened. The labs? Oh please! Not there!

"Or…then again…"

I inwardly sighed with relief. Thank goodness.

"Hmm…let's see…" He rubbed his chin for a second, "AHA! I know just what to have done with you! Guards!"

The door burst open and two pigmask guards, probably the same ones from before, came running in, one of them slipping on a carelessly placed banana peel and sliding across the floor into the wall. I stifled a laugh. That was just too perfect. And it _sooo_ proved my point about somebody getting hurt.

"Guards, take the girl downstairs to the Arena! It's time she felt what real pain was!" Fassad commanded.

The Arena? I'd heard about the Arena. Only a few people had ever had to be punished by going in there. And whenever they went in there, they _never_ came out. My eyes softened to a pink as the guards led me away. I was terrified.

Sikjifegediouevnioejuwuih

I was taken back to my "room". The dusty, cobwebby, banana-y air came crashing down on me the moment the guard opened the door. It smelled awful and I had never been so happy get back in that room.

They hadn't taken me to the Arena!

In fact, they didn't take me to the Arena for days. I didn't mind. At first. But then I started to get angry.

They were just gonna leave me here? How dare they forget about me! The Arena would be better that this room! Wait… The Arena. Oh my god, the Arena. Aaaahhhhh! They're going to take me to the Arena! No no no no no! What am I gonna do? I can't survive in there! No, wait. Yes I can. I have secret super powers that nobody else knows about! But they're secret. If anybody did find out I'd be worse than dead. I'd be like Giselle. Aaaahhhh!

And that was my thought pattern the whole time I was in there. And they went round and round in my head. Like a puppy chasing it's tail. Round and round until I fell asleep.

JghyRoundandRound!jjkt

A dull roaring sound woke me up. I tried to lift my hands to cover my ears but found that I couldn't. They were being held by somethings. Someones. I pried open my eyes and realized that two pigmasks held my arms and were dragging me down a hallway. The dull roar was coming from the end of the tunnel. The light got brighter and we stepped into a large open space. The roar was almost deafening. I could see the source of it. People. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of people.

The Arena.

The guards had lead me onto a raised platform. Below me a huge labyrinth sprawled out. A giant maze filled with twists and turns, tunnels and bridges. I tried to focus on one of the bridges and realized I couldn't. Whenever I looked right at it, it seemed to vanish. Like mist in sunlight. The same happened when I tried to focus on anything else maze related. That was freaky.

I was still looking, or more like trying to look at the maze, when my nose caught a whiff of something familiar. Bananas.

"Nweehehehe!" Fassad snickered. "So you thought you could defy _me, _did you?"

The Fat Asstard was lounging in a fancy throne, all crisp and clean and smelling of bananas. I glanced down at myself and saw that my formally beautiful cloths were now in tatters. My face must've looked even worse.

But all thoughts about my appearances were forgotten when I saw who were tending to Fassad. Sallie held her fan thing and was, well… fanning him. Brit held a platter of bananas within easy reach. Chris held a goblet filled with liquid. And Hanna lay at his feet, looking extremely pissed off. I opened my mouth to say something but Sallie shook her head furiously.

Fassad waved his hand in front of my face, "Helllooo? Anybody home?"

I growled. Okay, that's it. I didn't care if Fassad could shock me. I was gonna die anyway. So I bared my teeth and lunged. _Snap!_ I caught his hand with my teeth and bit down hard.

Fassad howled and ripped his hand from my jaws.

"You'll pay for that, you stupid bitch." he snarled.

But strangely I didn't care. I felt great. I snarled right back at him and snapped my jaws. I would have bit him again but the pigmasks held me back. That didn't matter to Fassad. He scrambled back to the safety of his throne.

Once he was comfortably seated with his drink and bananas he glared at me. "You stupid bitch," he repeated.

I laughed at him and tossed my head, comforted by Claus's ribbons brushing my ears. "You don't scare me anymore, Fassad," I said. "I'm ready for anything you can throw at me."

Fassad grumped, "Whatever. If you don't fear me you had better fear my labyrinth." he smirked. "And the pets I have in it."

With that thought he turned to the roaring crowds and raised his arms. The pigmasks lugged me over to the railing of the platform. I glanced back at my friends. They all looked very worried. I smiled reassuringly.

"Let the Game begin!" Fassad shouted.

And then I was tossed over the edge.

Y'know how your life flashes before your eyes when your falling to your death. Yeah. That didn't happen with me. What flashed before my eyes was more like : Ohhh… CRAP.

Then something clicked, and I realized I was not gonna let Fassad get his kicks from my death. So I straightened myself out 'til I was spread eagle. Then I pulled my knees up to my chin and tucked my head in. I hit the ground rolling. And then hit my head against the wall. Ow.

Once again I was spread eagle. Only this time I was face down in the dirt.

I lay there for a few seconds, dazed. Then the roaring of the crowds brought me to. I hauled myself to my feet and looked around. The walls of the labyrinth were higher than they looked from above. They were so tall that I couldn't even see the bleachers. Even Fassad's little raised platform was obscured from view.

I was so busy trying to see over the walls that I didn't hear the sound until it was almost to late. It was like a humming. Quiet and low and dangerous. I slowly turned around.

My heart crawled up into my throat.

The beast was half lion, half machine. It opened it's maw and the humming sound got louder. A faint twinkle appeared back behind it's tongue. It grew bigger and brighter. Oh fudge, I realized, it's about to kill me.

I managed to throw myself out of the way just as the lion thing hacked a giant blue glowing hairball. I stared at the glowing blue crater where I had stood a moment before.

"Okay," I said to myself. "Don't freak out. Nothing weird about that. Just a cat robot thingy that throws up deadly blue hairballs. Perfectly normal."

The cat/robot thing opened it's mouth again. I figured I had less that a second before I was lion chow. So I did the natural thing.

I ran.

The humming behind me got louder. Cat/robot must be angry. Something told me to hit the deck so I did. A blue hairball flew inches over my head. Very angry.

Cat/robot padded closer. I guess he thought he got me. So I lay still, not daring to move. He now stood over me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. The humming sounded kinda like a purr. I counted : one…two…three. The I pushed myself backwards and shot under Cat/robot's belly. In the second that he was shocked I leapt up and pirouetted onto his back.

Cat/robot yowled in protest and bucked. But I cling to the scant fur on his neck. I managed to lean closer and breathed softly next to his ear. A shudder passed through his body. For a moment he was calm.

"Cat/robot is too boring," I told him. "You need a new name. How's about… Leroy?"

Cat/robot snarled and bucked some more.

"Now now. Don't be like that," I chided and he stopped. "but I have to agree. I don't really like Leroy either. Oh! I know! Hudson."

Cat/robot twisted his head until he could see me with one eye. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Like it?" I asked.

Cat/robot made a grumbling sound in the back of his throat.

"Too bad," I said. "Because I do. I hereby dub thee… Hudson!"

Hudson snorted and pawed at his nose, but he seemed pretty tame.

"You now belong to me," I told him, just to be sure.

He seemed pretty cool with that.

I slid off and walked around until I stood in front of him. I stared at him in the eyes until he looked away.

"I'm the alpha dog around here." I said. "Understand?"

Hudson snorted and grumbled and pawed at the ground. He looked up at me and then ducked his head again. I took that as a yes.

I patted Hudson's head, "Good boy. Now let's go."

Hudson waited patiently while I climbed onto his back again. Then he trotted off down one of the many passages.

FjrufHudson!fhut

I rode Hudson the cat/robot for a long time. We galloped over bridges and through tunnels. We raced up and down more passages than I cared to remember. Some monsters tried to stop us but a few of Hudson's glowy blue hairballs of death and they left us alone.

The longer we were in that labyrinth, the more paranoid I felt. I kept seeing flashes of _something_ dart around corners and behind walls. I would look up and a shadow would pass over my face. Then I'd blink and it would be gone. I would hear a noise, like feet against wall but when I stopped - nothing. I knew that there were things in the maze, but this seemed different, more dangerous. Hudson seemed to sense it too. The further we went, the more nervous he got.

After a while we reached a part of the labyrinth where the passages got narrower and the walls got higher. I liked this part of the labyrinth even less than I liked the whole maze. Something about it made me feel like a caged animal. Very uncomfortable.

Just then the roaring of the crowds stopped. The silence that hung in the air seemed even louder than the roaring had.

A shadow fell over me. I looked up and this time it didn't disappear. Atop one of the very high walls crouched a figure. The lights that shone down from above made the person look like a mere shadow. But it wasn't a shadow. This was far more dangerous than anything I had ever faced before. I knew that because two fuzzy ears rested atop it's head.

I tried to urge Hudson forward but he wouldn't move. He was frozen in fear, looking up at the figure on the wall. Ohh… CRAP.

"C'mon Hudson! Move," I tried, but he wouldn't budge.

There was a whisper above me. I looked up and watched the figure leap from the wall and land right in front of me ,crouched down, with a flutter of cloth.

I backed into the very wall it had stood on moments before.

"Please," I whispered.

The figure stood up and advanced. It leapt over Hudson's back effortlessly and kept coming. Oh god. Why?

It walked forward. Then it's arm shot out and caught my neck. I was lifted off the ground like a rag doll, my back dragging painfully against the stone wall. I clawed at the hand.

"Please," I choked out. "Don't -"

The figure lifted me above it's head. I was able to look down into red eyes just like mine. And I guess, in that moment I understood.

"I'm sorry," Giselle whispered. "So sorry."

Her grip on my neck tightened and it was getting harder to breath. I felt like I was going to black out when I heard one of those voices from before. What was it saying? A…Aur…Aura Blast? Wait! That's It!

I felt the energy from the PK Aura Blast start to rise up inside of me. It felt weaker than before, but it would have to do. I let the energy escape from my being and I felt Giselle's grip on me disappear. I slumped to the ground. Air! Wonderful, Glorious Air!

After taking a few seconds to get some air in my lungs, I slowly pushed myself up, but almost fell again. I guess I was still a little light-headed from the lack of air. I shook my head, clearing the fuzzy feeling out.

I looked up and saw Giselle leaning against the opposite wall from me. She must've flew into it when the blast hit her. She looked at me and I could see anger in her eyes. She pulled her sword, ready to slice me in two. She walked over to me again and lifted her sword over her head. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blade to kill me. But, it never did. I reopened them and saw Giselle tilting her head, as if she was trying to hear something better. She sheathed her sword and looked over to the right, then she took off in the opposite direction.

Now, this confused me. Why did she run away instead of killing me? And then I heard it. Footsteps. _Dozens_ of footsteps. And they were coming from the direction that Giselle had looked before she ran. I activated my Aura Scan and used it to see what it was that was coming.

"Oh…_Crap_." I whispered. Running toward our direction was, at least, twenty pigmask soldiers, each armed with their own weapon.

I didn't even waste any time. I leaped onto Hudson's back and urged him to the left. I had a feeling that those guards were after _me_.

We rushed down the pathways, making turns left and right, trying to lose them. Every so often, I'd look back to see if they were still behind us. It seemed to me that they were getting closer the farther we went.

We turned left again and then came to a stop. We had hit a dead end. We turned to go back, but the soldiers were guarding the entryway. We were trapped.

A green-clothed Pigmask, I think he was one of the Captains, pushed his way to the front and pulled his gun, aiming it at us. "Surrender now, PSI User. If you come quietly, we _might _let you live."

Using the few seconds that I had, I scoured the area with my eyes, trying to see if there was a way out. Then, when I looked up, I got an idea. I looked back to the captain and smirked. "Do you really think I'm gonna surrender to the likes of you? Hudson! Fire!"

Hudson roared and fired one of his energy balls at the guards, making them scatter to get out of the way. They recovered quickly though and started firing at me. I pulled my arms up, raising a shield around me and Hudson. The bullets bounced off of us, falling to the ground. The guards soon ran out of bullets and they started trying to reload their guns.

Using this as my chance, I lowered my shield and urged Hudson to turn and jump onto the top of the wall. The guards started firing at us again, most of them just bounced off of Hudson's backside. One of them imbedded into my shoulder though. I winced in pain as Hudson pounced from wall to wall, but I shook it off though and focused on the platform that Fassad and my friends were on. As we got closer, I narrowed my eyes. I told myself right then and there that, no matter what, I was going to get me and my friends out of here…at all costs. With one final jump, Hudson skidded onto the platform.

"Inari!" I heard Brit shout. I ignored her though, focusing my sights on Fassad, who was cowering in his throne. I smirked.

"Heh. You scared, Fassad?" I asked, "Well, you know what? You should be!"

After saying that, I fired an Aura Blast at his throne. I blast hit right in front of his seat and sent Fassad flying back. I turned back to my friends.

"Get On!" I shouted.

I could see the hesitation in their eyes. I heard a noise behind me and realized that Fassad was pushing his way out from under the rubble he was trapped in.

"Guys! Don't just stand there! We don't have time! Hurry up and get on!

They nodded and climbed onto Hudson's back, though the hesitation was still evident. Hudson grunted from the extra weight put on him, but he was still able to stand. He started toward the exit, but I stopped him before he continued. I had him turn and I looked at Fassad again. He had soot all over his body from the blast and it only made him look all the more _ticked _than he already was. Now, usually, I'd be afraid if he gave me that look, but, instead of being afraid, I just smirked.

"Eat This, You Fat Asstard!" I snarled, firing another Aura Blast at him. And with that, we turned and ran out the door, Fassad's angry yelling being heard from behind us.

Iowfsnioewuiebioweufiu

We ran through the hallways of the base, trying to get to the hideout where we had hidden everything for our escape. It took us awhile, considering there were guards looking for us _everywhere_. But finally, we made it to the hallway where it was located at. We turned and hid behind a corner, waiting for some guards to pass us before we went in.

Hanna jumped off and ran over to a part of the floor that, if you looked closely, had lines that indicated a hidden entrance. She pulled it open and Hudson, with all of us still on his back, jumped in before she closed it behind us.

The rest of us climbed off of Hudson, who, in turn, laid down on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank You Hudson. You Can Rest Now. You Did Good." I smiled weakly, patting his head.

"Inari!"

I didn't even get a second to react before I was pulled into a tight hug. "Inari! That was amazing! I can't believe you were just able to do that! Thank you so much for getting us out of there!" Brit cried.

I could only nod as I wasn't able to get breath in.

"Uh…Brit…" Chris spoke up.

"What?" Brit asked, turning her head in Chris' direction.

"I think Inari's about ready to pass out from lack of oxygen. So…It might be a good idea to let her go now." Chris said, matter-of-factly.

"Oo-oo-ooh. Oops. Sorry 'Nari." squeaked Brit, as she let go of me. I collapsed to the ground, breathing in fresh air. Seriously, what was it with me getting the air squeezed out of me today? Was it Suffocate Inari Day or something?

I sat there on the ground, trying to catch my breath. I could barely move, I was so exhausted. I have never used up so much PSI at once before and it was making my body really tired.

"Nari…are you ok?" Sallie asked, kneeling down beside me.

"I…I'm just really tired." I whispered before wincing in pain. Ugh! Why did that bullet wound have to start hurting now? I grabbed hold of my shoulder, trying to keep it from hurting too much. Everyone noticed though, since I started getting bombarded with worry again.

"Inari! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Did something hit you Inari?"

"Come on, Inari! Speak to us!"

I tried to get a word in, but, because of how exhausted I became, I couldn't even do that. I only nodded or shook my head when I had to. Finally, Sallie was able to calm everyone down.

"Guys, Guys! Stop! Give her some room, alright? Chris! I need you to come here. I looks like she was shot in the shoulder!" Sallie moved out of the way so that Chris could get to where I was.

Chris started probing and prodding, trying to figure out exactly where the bullet was. I winced even more as she did this. God! It hurt! While she was checking out the wound, I could feel my head start to cloud over. The wound must've been worst than I thought. I could almost feel myself losing consciousness. Hanna could see I was starting to feel faint.

"Inari!" I barely heard Hanna shout. I could feel myself start to fall over, but warm arms caught me and gently laid me onto the ground. I thought for sure I was going to pass out, but then I could hear Chris' voice whisper something. I couldn't make out what it was, but as soon as she said it, I felt the pain go away. In fact, I felt like almost brand new. I slowly pushed myself off the ground, testing my body to make sure it didn't have a spasm or something else along those lines.

I looked up to see everyone gathered around me. Heh. Even Hudson was there, waiting to see if I was ok. I smiled. "Thanks guys. I'm alright now. Chris," my attention directed to her, " whatever you did just now really helped a bunch." I smiled. " Thank you so much."

Chris smiled back. "I just glad you're alright. None of us realized you'd been hurt until you nearly fell unconscious. I'm surprised you didn't pass out sooner. Heck, I'm surprised you weren't killed by that bullet that hit you."

I raised an eyebrow, my curiosity piqued. "Why would the bullet have killed me?" I asked.

Sallie spoke this time. "Because the bullet that hit your shoulder was an energy bullet. Usually, when an energy bullet hits its target, the bullet explodes as soon as it hits. Also, even if it didn't explode, which it didn't, in this case, it still would've made you lose your energy. And if it had hit a vital organ…you would've been killed almost instantly."

My eyes widened. "But…why didn't the bullet explode then?"

"It's probably because your shield had been up. You probably still had aftereffects from your shield protecting you a little bit." Chris tried to explain. I nodded.

A silence enveloped us for a few seconds. I guess none of us could figure out what to say next. It probably would've stayed silent longer, but, Brit decided to break it.

"Well, what are we going to do now? I mean, we can't exactly go out there now. We've got guards looking for us. Not to mention Fassad. And…Oh Man! If Fassad finds us, we're all screwed!"

We all nodded in agreement. Brit had a point. We couldn't go out there, but yet, we couldn't stay here either. There was only one other solution then.

"Ok, here are our options. 1. We stay here in this room for the rest of our lives, 2. We go out there and turn ourselves in and Hanna, Brit, and Sallie get punished, possibly killed, and Chris and I end up going to the labs. And then, there's always our third option."

"Wait…You mean-" Hanna started.

"Yes. It's time to put our escape plan into action. We have all of our supplies here. All of our belongings. Our weapons, food, money, everything is in here. So, we don't need to go to our rooms to get anything. We just need to grab our belongings, store everything into our packs, and get out of here." I said, standing up slowly. Hudson padded up to me and I put my hand on his head. "Well, girls. It looks like tonight's the night. We're busting out of here!"

* * *

**RML: Oh, For the LOVE of Hilary Duff On A Stick, that was a LONG chapter!**

**LFG: Yep. It definitely was. And now! Drumroll please… *drumroll* It's time for the CHALLENGE!**

**RML: Yes it is! And What A Challenge It Is! Our Challenge for you is…To Come Up With 1. A Name For "The Great _ Escapade"! Give it something good! Cause it's going to get referenced A Lot in the later chapters. 2. Come up with a situation for what happened in "The Great _ Escapade". Like I said, Needs To Be Good and it needs to be BIG! And! Part 3 of this contest: Finish what Hanna was going to say when she started this sentence: **

Hanna visibly paled, "Oh, no. Not the-"

**Make it Good People! Seriously!**

**LFG: Or We'll Sick Hudson On You!**

**RML: Yeah. *smirk* Or We'll do that!**

**LFG: "Cause it has to be really good. We want the "Great _ Escapade" to be HUGE. Like big enough for King P to mention it. Big enough even for KUMATORA who was miles and miles away to mention it. Cause we are planning on writing a one shot for it y'know. After we finish this story. So make it Hilarious! And we just might use it. If we do we'll mention your name!**

**RML: *Nods* Yep! And, also, for a quick disclaimer, since I forgot to do it at the top: LFG and I don't own Mother 3. References belong to their respective owners. Chris and Risk belong to xXRikaWitchOfMiraclesXx and Inari, Giselle, Sallie, Hanna, Brit, and Hudson belong to us. Any questions? No? Good. Then, I guess that about wraps it up…right?**

**LFG: Sure. Why not? Oh wait. One more question. Did you people like hudson? Cause we love him!**

**RML: READ AND REVIEW PPL!**

***END***


End file.
